Miss Independent
by ingsception
Summary: With Beck gone, Jade tries to cope. She tries new things in her life. What happens when she starts hanging out with Ryder? Would Beck and Tori approve? What if she doesn't want Beck back? What happens when the gang goes to a club? Will Beck get her back? find outt! / EVENTUAL BADE! Cade friendship. Rated T ! wahaha
1. I know what to do

Hey. This would be my first fan fiction, so please bear with me. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

* * *

A month and has passed.. But I still can't get over him. UGH. I know 3 years is a lot of time to forget, but come on! I'm Jade West for Christ's sake! I'm not sobby, emotional, nor even loving! I tried messing with my own system at some point. I interview innocent little children for my own fun. I enjoy certain people's suffering! So, NO. I'm not a person with love.

Well.. Maybe I _was_. There was one person I knew I did truly love. But he broke my heart and left it dead at pretty little Vega's porch. I am not to give a chance like that ever again. Jade West is officially heartless. Or so she thought.

The little redhead kept on ringing my doorbell.

"I'M COMING!" I shout.

I open the door.

"Goodmorning, Jadey! Here, I bought you coffee! I put sprinkles on it for fun!" she claims, handing me the frappe.

"You put what? Caaat! Ugh. I only like BLACK not-iced-coffee! I don't like flavorings! And I hate rainbows! Sprinkles are like the same thing." I say.

_I know what to do._

Ouch. Him again. Ugh. No. Now I have to remember ordering coffee for myself.

"But I love rainbows.." Cat whimpers.

I take one look at her and try to take back what I just said. "Ugh, fine! I'll drink it."

"Ooh, yayyyyy!" she exclaims.

I look at the drink in my hand, and wonder how I would react to this. I let out a sigh. I've tasted one like this before. He made me take a sip. I hate it when I fall for his eyes. I hate it even more now. Now that I remember. "Cat, why are you all sweaty?" I ask.

"Oh! I ran all the way here." she says, smiling at me.

"You ran 4 blocks?"

"Yeah, you told me to, so I could ride with you today."

"Well I was kidding, Cat." Who in the right mind would take that seriously?

"Oh. Phooey."

"Nevermind, let's go."

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I see her walk in the halls with Cat. She was holding a frappuccino.. Wait, a what? She never liked frappes. I made her taste one once, she complained how it was too sweet and unnatural. I'm pretty sure the Redhead made that order. I smirk. I couldn't help it. I always ordered her coffee. _The way she likes it._

_Black, two sugars!_

_I know what to do._

Huh? Is this an odd day or what? Why isn't her hair down? Why did she tie it? She never ties her hair.

"Whoa. Why is Jade in a ponytail? Wow, I really see her face! Well except for the usual dark make-up." Tori says.

I forgot that I was with her and Andre the second Jade entered. We were hanging out at Tori's locker. People began to stare at Jade while she puts her books in her locker. Rude. Sinjin even had his mouth open. But I couldn't help it either. She looked so..

"Beautiful" Andre muttered. "What?" I ask, unsure of what I heard.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of a new title to a song" he replies, a little too hesitantly I think.

Jade and Cat walk toward us. "Guys, look!" Cat exclaims. "I tied Jadey's hair! She's all peppy now! Like a cheerleader! Ahahaha"

"Cat, cheerleaders don't wear black." Jade says. As passes me by, I smell her. Still hasn't changed. It was the scent that never failed to draw me in those 3 years. Her scent was apple-ish, but not in zesty way. A demure apple scent, that had a bit of coffee.

"Wow, Jade. How did Cat do that?" Tori asks.

"None of your business, Vega. But I like it, it's much cooler this way. It's hotter when my hair is down."

Then I see her face turn into expression of irritation, when she finally noticed the crowd that was staring at her.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! WHY DO YOU CARE?" she shouts to them. People then returned to their stuff. Well, aside from Sinjin, who still had his mouth open.

"Uh, Sinjin? You're drooling." Tori informs him. Finally, he snapped out of it, but saliva poured down to the floor just as he was about to close his mouth.

"Ugh. You people disgust me." Jade says, leaving the group. But not before a familiar guy in a leather jacket beckons her.

"Hi, Jade" Ryder Daniels says coolly. "Yeah, hi" Jade responds, not even bothering to look his way, leaving. Ryder then headed the other direction with a smile on his face.

And that was when I felt my blood rise up. Tori and I exchanged a look.

* * *

Heh. Whatcha think ? Please review. I'm really new here. PLEEEEEAAASE :(

Thanks - Ings x


	2. Ponytail

**In the car :**

"Hey, Jade. Which scrunchie should I use? The pink one with the butterflies, or the silver glittery one?" Cat asks me, giggling.

"Ugh, pink is disgusting, and I hate butterflies." Well, except for the ones he used to make me feel in my stomach.

"Oh, okay." She says, already tying her hair in a high ponytail, leaving the pink one in her bag. "Hey, Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you tie your hair?"

"Cause I like it down."

"But don't you get hot and irritated sometimes?"

"No."

"Oh, yeah, you don't sweat.." she says, drifting in thought.

"Jade?" she asks again.

"WHAT?"

She whimpers.

"Ugh. What?" I say again in my gentlest way possible.

"Can I tie your hair? "

"No."

"C'mon, Jade! It'll be cooler with your hair up! Pleeeaaaaase"

"NO."

"You and Tori never tie your hair up." She says grumpily.

"Oh, so you're saying that Vega's better than me?"

"No.."

"Fine, tie my hair up!" What did I just say?

Cat giggles. Ugh, nevermind. Let's get this over with.

"Ooh, yayyy!"

"But take off your ponytail. I want that scrunchie."

"Phooey."

* * *

Review? :) - I


	3. Sikowitz's class

A shoutout to crabsareamazing14 for being my first reviewer ever! Made me really happy :) Haha, thanks x

Here's Chapter three! Sorry, I can't think of a good Chapter title. Suggest, guys? :)

* * *

"What is he up to?" I ask Tori.  
"How should I know?" she replies, eyebrows furrowed.  
"Man, I hate that Ryder guy" Andre says suddenly.  
"What? Why?"  
"Cause, um. Yeah. He played Tori and um. He might play Jade too! Yeah, that's right. Yeah." He replies.

Andre seems wonky today. I think it's better not to ask. Why am I worrying about this? I decide to dismiss the thought. As if on cue, the bell rang.

"Come on" I turn to leave first.  
"Just a sec!" Tori says, I go on ahead of her.  
"What are you doing?" I heard Tori whisper.  
"I dunno, Tori. I just don't know." Andre responds.

When we arrive at Sikowitz's class, almost everyone was eyeing Jade. She was oblivious to it. Or maybe she didn't care. "Beck , Andre, Tori. Up on the stage!" Sikowitz says as he enters, drinking a coconut, as usual. We do as he says, and stand awkwardly there for a few seconds, watching him slurp his coconut.

"I want the three of you to act like Jade. Go!"  
Jade raises an eyebrow. Cat giggles. "This should be interesting." Rex blurts.  
"Shh! You're killing the excitement!" Robbie 'whispers' to his puppet.

"Get me some coffee!" Tori orders, mimicking Jade's voice.

"Ooh! What for?" Cat interrupts.

"For the bugs in my dog's fur!" Tori replies, probably reminiscing her first day.

"I didn't know you had a dog!" Cat tells the real Jade, poking her.

"Yeah, her name is Tori obnoxious Vega." Jade informs her while raising an eyebrow at Tori.

"I'm not you order-girl, so if you can't order coffee for yourself, why don't you cry about it" I say to Tori in a high-pitched Jade-ish way

"Why don't you make your pretty little Vega do it for you!" Andre says, in a weird a high-pitched mean girl voice

"Oh! So you think Tori's better than me now?" I say. That should piss Jade off.

"I don't care! Okay?" Tori shouts, still in character.

"Just because Beck and I broke up, doesn't mean I don't have anything to do Friday night! I've got lots to do, like tons!" Andre shouts in his girly voice

"Ooh, someone's in a good mood." I try to sound sarcastic.

"Yeah, cause I'm about to throw a rock at you." Tori informs me

"Don't be child." Andre girlishly scoffs.

"Someone get me my coffee RIGHT NOW!" I shout, stepping in closer.

"Look, if Beck wants to date that, I hope he has tons of fun with it." Tori says in gritted teeth, leaning in closer to me.

"I couldn't care—" Andre was in the middle of saying his next line, when a pair of orange scissors passes near Tori and sticks to the backdrop that wastemporarily there.

"Whaaaa!" Tori shouts then clings to me. She looked at Jade incredulously.  
"Jade?" Sikowitz asked her without giving much reaction to the pair of scissors.  
"I slipped." She said simply, giving Tori a sarcastic smile.

"So.." He stands up, and begins to circle around Jade. "Why is Jadey in a ponytail?" he says in a childish voice while tossing Jade's hair.  
"How do you know what it's called?" Robbie asks Sikowitz  
Rex shushes him, "Shh! The old man is asking a more important question!"

Sikowitz didn't answer Robbie's question, and looked at Jade in the eye. He looked back at me, then back to Jade again. Then they stared at each other in an intense, but platonic way, then and there, face-to-face. We all watch.

Cat put her fingers in her temples.  
"Uh, Cat? What are you doing?" Robbie asks  
"Shh! I'm trying to read their minds!" Then she puts her hands on top of their heads.

I thought it would go for a while, until Sikowitz squinted his eyes, stood up straight and said:

"Well. That's good for you, Jade." He tells her. "Class dimissed!"

And as if on cue again, the bell rang.

* * *

So.. Any suggestions for a better Chapter title? :)

Hehe. Review please! Thanks you also to TheDreamer006, Badefan, and jhenybadefan for being in the first batch of reviewers :"

Thanks! I'll update soon. :) Keep the reviews coming, please :( - I


	4. Rejections

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming, guys. I really do appreciate them :) Chapter 4, guys! :)

* * *

**(Still in Beck's POV)**

I sit with Tori, Andre, and Robbie during lunch at our usual lunchtable. Cat and Jade always sat somewhere else we don't know. We never see them at lunch. Well. Since our break up. But as I thought, today was different. And I was proven correct.

I saw Cat with a pink pastry box, walking towards us. Jade was three steps behind her, holding her food.

"Hey, guys!" Cat beams at us.

"Hey." We reply.

"Hey, Jade." I greet her.

She ignores me.

Then I feel something I haven't felt in a long time..

_Rejected._

"Jade and I are gonna sit on the table over there!" Cat informs us, pointing at the farthest available table.

"Don't tell them!" Jade grouches.

"I already did." Cat answers innocently.

"Ugh."

"Can I come?" Robbie asks.

"NO" Jade says, then walks off. Cat waves us goodbye.

"Robbie? Why would you wanna sit with them?" Tori asks, annoyed.

"Cause" he replies "It's kinda boring in here now. And awkward."

"True that." Rex chimes.

"How is it awkward in here? Or boring? It's not boring in here! Right guys?" Tori looks at us, waiting for a reply.

We all look down at our food.

"See! Awkwaaard!" Rex states.

"What? Come on, guys! We're not boring." She says.

Still, no one replies.

"You would really just rather hang out with Jade? With JADE?" She asks Robbie.

_I would._

"Even if it means I could get killed, I think I would. At least it's not –"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Tori says, making a face.

Andre sighs. "Well, at least we see them eat today."

"Yeah, and _hear _them." Rex adds.

.

"C'mon, Jadey! Eat the red velvet cupcake!" Cat pleaded.

"NO!"

Oh, we could _definitely_ hear them.

"But it's yummy!"

"Cat, I—" Cat shoves the cupcake up Jade's mouth.

We laugh.

She pulls it out of her mouth, then chews, glaring at Cat.

"Good. Now swallow." Cat says, like a babysitter. Jade does and looks quietly down at the table.

_She liked it._

"Like it, huh?" Cat teases her.

"Whatever." She says, then takes another bite of the red velvet.

.

"Wow, I guess Jade likes red velvet now." Tori chortles.

"Ah, I should stop doing this!" I state.

"Stop doing what?" she asks.

"Staring at my ex."

"Well, don't stop now." Rex tells me.

"Yeah. Hey, Tori. Isn't that your ex?" Robbie asks.

Tori turns to see Ryder talking to Jade and a giggling Cat, I do too.

"Yeah, you wasted $250 on that chap." Rex reminds Robbie.

"Shut up."

"So.. You were talking about stopping staring at your ex?" Tori says to me, looking bothered. "Maybe, I should do that too."

But that was when we saw Sinjin make his way to Jade, holding a bouquet of daisies. But before he could even reach the table, _she_ sees him.

"I WILL POUND YOUR HEAD WITH A HAMMER!"

Sinjin being Sinjin, runs back inside with a pair of wet pants.

I thought that would scare Ryder off, but instead, he chuckled and asked Jade something. I feel my blood rise again. My head was screaming words I couldn't tell. But I calmed down when I saw Jade mouth the words "no", and Ryder leaving looking disappointed. I smirk. Tori looked like a thorn was pulled out of her.

"Well, at least Jade's not my ex" Andre says, watching her as he takes a bite of his apple.

"Creepy, dude." I say.

"What? She's too fun to watch."


	5. I think too much

Chapter 5, everyone! Hahaha I try to update everyday :)) So. I wanna thank Sue' & Marianna's comments! Really helped! :) :) & Thank you, TheDreamer006 for waiting haha Love you guys! So, here it is.. This is in Jade's POV, obviously. Hope you like it.

* * *

I arrive home, and head right upstairs.  
I drop my bag on the floor, remove my combat boots, and lay on my bed. I sigh.

Today was a weird day.  
People keep on approaching me, even though I see fear in their eyes.

All because of stupid hairdo.

_Ugh. Losers._

I take off my ponytail, so I could lie down comfortably. It was kinda cooler when I had my hair up, I thought.

I sit up and remove my top. I toss it on the floor. It was hot.

"I'll pick it up later." I thought.

I lay down again and I recalled Sikowitz's class.

Stupid people mocking me.  
I couldn't decide on whom I hated the most.  
The girl or.. _the ex.  
_Well, actually. I do know. I've hated her since the moment I laid my eyes on her.

Ugh. Tori Vega, the girl who takes everything away from me.

Huh. Why am I thinking about this? I enfruriate myself sometimes.  
I reached down my acid wash jeans to get my orange tool, but I felt no scissors in my pants. Oh, yeah. I threw that pair in class cause Vega annoyed me, leaning in close to Beck like that. She missed the point when she clung to him afterwards. I wanted to stab her. He still tolerated her though. He always has.

What do you do when your boyfriend always stands up for the girl you hate? Oh, wait. _Not_ my problem anymore! Stupid gorgeous ex-boyfriend! Ughhhh. My life's the worst! There were so many things I wanted to do to those people in that class. But somehow, I restrained myself. I don't know how, but I managed.

What is up with me today?

And what was Sikowitz actually referring to at our stare off? Can't believe he glanced at Beck during. As if he can't be any more obvious.

I grunt. As if I care what the lunatic thinks.  
I was just surprised that he actually noticed me today, cause all he ever does is worship Vega's feet and let her star in his plays ever since she arrived.

"Agh! All this thinking's making me tired!" I say to myself.

I take a deep breath, and decide to close my eyes for a bit..

.

_"Hey, Jade."_ He greets me. I ignore him.

Suddenly, my Beck turns into a cute little puppy with big, brown, sad eyes.

I was then tempted to pet him, but I held back when I remembered him leaving me on the other side of the door.

_"Where is my hammer?"_ I thought angrily. This puppy needs punishing.

But he continued to stare at me in the saddest way. I couldn't help it. I hug him.  
Then I noticed the change of smell. Why did he smell prickly and strawberry-ly? He smells like..  
I pull away to look at him again, then I saw. He turned into Vega.

_"Hi, I'm the new family dog."_ She says to me. I shriek.

_"Where's Beck!"_ I shout.

Then a man in a leather jacket pushed Tori away from me.

_"Get away from her, Jade!"_ he warned me.

_"What is he doing?"_ I thought. I don't trust this guy.

Just then, Tori began to shake. She was quivering.

_"Cat! She's transforming!"_ the guy in the leather jacket shouts.

Suddenly, Cat was in front of me. She was protecting me from Tori. Tori who had partly turned into a werewolf.  
I shiver. Ugh. She looks more hideous now. Then I saw Beck running to her.

_"Beck!"_ I shout. _"Get away from her!"_

This time, I was the one ignored.

_"Beck!"_ I shout again.

He reached her, and cupped her face._ "Tori! Look at me! You gotta control this!"_

_"Traitor!"_ Cat shouted.

Tori looked into Beck's eyes, and kissed his lips.

_"Bitch!"_

Then, I saw he was kissing her back.  
I repeat Cat's word in my mind. _Traitor._

I then start to make a beeline towards them, but Cat and the jacket guy were holding me back.

_"Cat, let me go!"_

_"Let me go!"_

He was still kissing her.

_"Beck!"_

_"BECK!"_

Then I started crying.

_ ._

I wake up with tears on my face.

I was sitting up on my bed, in my jeans and black-laced bra. Oh, I fell asleep.

I look outside the widow. It was still dark.

My head hurts, I massage my temples.

_Ugh._ I gotta stop thinking too much.


	6. I think of her too much

BadeLoveIsStrong, yamile324 : Thank you guys for the reviews :) TheDreamer006, thank you! Okay, I'll try to update everyday! Hahaha So guys, Chapter 6!

* * *

_"Beck!"_ she screamed.

_"Beck, help me!"_

_"Jade! Jade, where are you?"_ he cried.

He was running. He tried to follow her voice, but it wasn't easy, for all he could see was pitch black

_"Beck!"_

He stopped and turned around. There was another voice calling his name.

_"No. I need to get to Jade."_ He thought.

He ran again, scared to death. And nothing scares Beck Oliver. Nothing except losing his Jade.

_"You're afraid of losing her?"_ says the voice from the 1950's _"You've already lost her, darling."_

_"Tori?"_ he calls, finally recognizing the voice. _"Tori, help me find Jade!"_

_"Well! Jade is over there!"_ She suddenly appears beside him, pointing at an open doorway that he swore wasn't there before.  
Then he heard his favorite sound in the world. Jade's laughter.

Through the doorway, he could see a porcelain-skinned girl in a flowy white dress, running with the wind. She was happy as she can be. A smile appeared on his face.

_"Jade!"_ he called her. _"JADE!"_

_"She can't hear you. Can't you see? She's having the time of her life without you."_ Tori whispers in his ear.

He looked through the arch again.  
She was playing Hide-and-Seek with a tall lanky blond, a boy with dreads, and a guy in a leather jacket.  
She was covering her eyes with her hands, and started counting.

_"One!"_ she called.

_"Jade!"_ he cries to her.

_"Two!"_

He tried to make my way to her but Tori was pulling me back. _"Get off me!"_ he told her.

_"Three!"_

_"C'mon, Beck. Surely, you wouldn't wanna waste your time on her.. Again."_ She whispered in his ear. Oh, how he could remember a time when he found this voice funny. Well of course, maybe cause it was coming from Jade's mouth.

_"Four!"_

_"Stay."_ She taunted.

_"Five!"_

_"NO."_ he answered her.

_"Six!"_

He struggled against Tori's grasp, and ran like hell.

_"Seven!"_

He was just inches away from the archway, when a door suddenly closed it. And not just any door. It was _that_ door.  
He stares at it, full of anger and regret.

_"Eight!"_

He turned the handle, but it wouldn't open. He panicked, trying his might to open it.

_"Nine!"_

_"Jade!"_ he cried, still jerking the door. Oh why didn't he open it before?

_"Ten!"_

He froze. There was silence. He heard shuffling of footsteps.

_"Jade?"_ he called. Then there was piercing scream from the other side of the door.

She was pounding on the door now. _"Open the door!"_ She shouts, crying.

_"Jade!"_ he screamed, pounding the door, jerking the handle.

_"Jade, hold on!"_

Her screams were now somehow muffled. And then there was an aching cry.

.

Beck woke up on his bed, in his jeans, topless and sweating. He was panting.

He grabbed the bottled water on his desk and drank. "Oh god" he says in frustration, wiping his face. "I think of her too much."

He puts on a shirt, grabs his keys, and leaves for the night.

* * *

Thoughts? :) I'll be updating tomorrow :) - I


	7. Come back, Mrs Tanner

Sorry I'm a bit late, guys. I just.. Ugh. I just watched Tori Goes Platinum last night.. slcnhksjfh /3 It really hurt! I seriously cried. Felt like I was Jade :(( Ughhh I hate Beck :(( I don't think things will ever be the same again for Bade.. :(( Better watch it, Dan Schneider :| Ugh. Sorry.Don't worry though! Bade still exists here ;) :) This is Chapter 7! This is a bit long. Sorry

* * *

"You look awful." Tori tells me. I was resting my head on my arms at the back of my chair, trying to get some sleep. We were in the classroom early.

"Yeah, I barely had sleep last night." I replied.

"Why?"

"Another cricket problem?" Andre guessed.

We both smirk. He was the one who caught that problem last Christmas.  
Christmas. Lots of memories. Lots of mistletoe's..

"So, what do you guys wanna do Friday night?" Tori asked.

"Isn't it a bit early for that? I mean, it's only Tuesday.." I was starting to doze off again.

"Gee, Beck. Why don't we get some coffee in you."

"I don't drink coffee anymore."

"Why not?"

The door burst open by beaming and less attentive Jade, holding a tall cup of coffee. Yes, _beaming._ Cat followed. They were singing.

_"But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find"_

Jade stopped as soon as she saw us.

_"Ooooh"_ Cat continued, still not aware that we were there. "Cat!" Jade smacked her arm.

"Ow! Oh, yayy! People! Hi, guys!" she ran, and hugged us one by one. "Are you take a nap, Beck? Mr. Longneck would love that! Take him with you!" shoving the purple giraffe to my face.

"No, Cat. I think he wants to play with you."

"Ooh, yayy!" she exclaimed, hugging the plush toy, and sat right next to Jade.

She was in a ponytail again. "Ah, I love the smell of Jade's hair" We suddenly heard.  
She whirled around. "Sinjin! Get out!"

"No! We're having class together!"

"What?"

Then more people arrived. More people than usual. They went to the stack of chairs, and settled down. I couldn't help but notice certain guy in a black, leather jacket.  
I look at Tori. She was staring at him.  
Then a few girls shrieked.

"Beck! Oh my god!" Oh, god they are loud.

"Goodmorning, children!" Sikowitz greeted, coming in through the window.

"What the hell, Sikowitz!" Jade complained.

"Well that's not very welcoming, Jade."

"Why are there losers in our class?" The shrieking girls stopped.  
I smile. Thanks, Jade.

"Well that is because Mrs. Tanner left a note saying, she will be following Big Time Rush on tour. And so, her class is under my supervision while she is away."

A few people groan, including me and Andre.

The door burst open. "Sorry, I'm late!" Robbie announced. "Trina was—"  
He noticed the number of people. "What'd I miss?"

"Shelter my eeeyes from the suuuunn" Trina sings, off-key, entering the room.  
Almost everyone groaned. Tori was the loudest.

"So!" Sikowitz continued "Since Mrs. Tanner's class is Musicals, we're going to do alphabetical improv, musical style!"

"Musical style?" Andre asked.

"It's still alphabetical improv, but! If the letter is a vowel, you must sing the line."

Sikowitz started picking students "Robbie, Beck, Andre, Jade-"

"Ooh, pick me! Pick me!" Trina loudly volunteered.

"Fine! Trina, Cassie, Amber, and.. Ryder."

We all went up stage. Robbie left Rex on the chair. "We need a scene!" Sikowitz announced.

"Dancing!" Cat suggests.

"Dancing it is! You are all at a party, and you are all drunk party boys and girls! Go!"

Sinjin started the sound system, an upbeat song playing. We were all dancing.

_"Aaamazing party!"_ Robbie sang.

"Bring on the drinks!" Andre drunkingly said.

"Cat! Get Sinjin out of my chair!" Jade slurringly orders to Cat, who wasn't in the scene.

"Kaykay!" she says, pushing Sinjin down the floor.

"Dance with me." Ryder says to Jade. And she does.

What? I stare at her, still dancing.  
Sikowitz seem to like the scene, sipping his coconut looking very interested. Tori's mouth was open.

_"Eeeverbody daaaance!"_ Trina sang wildly, pumping her fists up and down.

The two other girls, Cassie and Amber were suddenly at my sides.

Sinjin had turned off the lights, and put on the blinking, colorful ones on us, onstage.

I still can't believe Jade is dancing with that jerk. "Fish fillet! I need.. Fish fillet.." I announce slurringly in character, raising a finger in the air.

"Go get some, Amber!" Cassie orders her, then smiles at me.

"I don't take orders from you!" Amber shouted to Cassie and pushed her chest.

"Eng! Amber, you're out! You had to _sing_ the line."

Amber stomped off the stage, glaring at Cassie as she walked away.

"Actually, Sikowitz. The error was that she didn't use H." Tori corrected.

"Oh, yeah." He sips his coconut."Robbie, letter I!"

_"Iiiii need to go to the men's roooom."_ Robbie sings, still swinging his hips from side to side.

"Just dance man. The keg is coming!" Andre pats him on the back, pretends to grab a keg stand, and places it in the middle of the stage. "Keg stand, everybodyyyy!" He announces.  
I help him raise Robbie's legs up. Robbie protests but still acts like he was drinking. We drop him to the floor and groans.

"Let's make-out!" Trina shouts to me while shimmying her chest.  
Everyone looked at us incredulously. Before I could answer, Cassie answers for me.

"Move!" she told her, pushing Trina away. She dances with me.  
Trina kept pushing her butt up Cassie, but she wouldn't budge. I just kept on dancing, and looked the other way.

"Not gonna happen." We heard Jade tell Ryder, who was giving her some kind of signal. I clench my fists.

_"Obviously, you're intrigued byyy me."_ He sang to her.

"Please." She replied, annoyed. But we could see a smile playing on her lips.

"I'm bored." Sikowitz tells them.

"Quick! Dance with me!" Robbie tells Andre, pulling his hands to his waist.

"What the chiz, man! No!" Andre raises both hands up like Robbie's waist was the most digusting thing he ever touched.

"Eng! Andre, you're out!"

"Aww, man! Thanks a lot, Robbie." He walks back to his seat.

Cassie continued, "Really hot." She commented on me. I try to smile.

"I'm _still_ bored." Sikowitz comments again, looking at Jade and Ryder meaningfully.

Jade scoffs and rolls her eyes. Then she suddenly grabbed Ryder's neck, pulling his lips to hers. He gladly kissed her back.

A lot reacted. "Oooohhhh"

I froze. They were making out in front of me.

Sikowitz seemed pleased, sipping his coconut.

Suddenly, the two girls saw what was happening and jumped right at me.  
Next thing I know, I was on the floor crushed by two girls fighting, wanting kiss me.

But I couldn't keep my mind away from Jade, who was kissing some other douchebag. Then I had enough.

"Get off!" I shout. Everyone stared at me.

The two girls stiffened, then finally let me go.

I stood up, brushing myself off. I grabbed my bag from my seat, then walked out of the room.

* * *

I'm sorry if it was a lot. Review please..


	8. 12:51

Hey! Thanks to Rosalie Carlisle Cullen, Crazywoobie, BadObssesser, Anna, Badfan, and CreatingCassie :) TheDreamer006, you are really loyal. haha Thanks. So there's a song in this chapter. I don't own it. Haha. But please. PLEASE read the lyrics. You can really relate to it :) Or maybe Jade can. haha But I'm sure guys can too! You can also listen to it if you want. The song is 12:51 by Krissy and Ericka :) You can search it on YouTube. :)

Here's the link to the song :) - ().com/watch?v=DcIC9gesPpw Hope you like it

* * *

I was sitting on the floor, in the Black Box theater, moping. I already missed two periods.

I look around.

Jade and I used to hang out here when we felt like skipping class. Jade.

A picture of her kissing Ryder appeared on my mind again. God, why did she do that? I haven't felt this feeling before. For all I know, I should be already back together with her right now. I feel tears on my face again. I wipe them off.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps drawing near. Familiar footsteps which rhythm I was so attuned to. _Jade's.  
_I quickly hid behind a post and waited. I tried to sneak a peek.

She grabbed a guitar from the corner and sat in one of the chairs. She played. I listened carefully.

.

_"Scrolling through my cellphone for the twentieth time today_  
_Reading that text you sent me again_  
_Though I memorized it anyway"_

What is this song about?

_"It was in afternoon in December_  
_When it reminded you of the day_  
_When we bumped into each other_  
_But you didn't say hi cause I looked away"_

She looked so.. breath-taking.

_"And maybe that was the biggest mistake of my life_  
_And maybe I haven't moved on since that night_

_Cause it's 12:51, and I thought my feelings were gone_  
_But I'm lying on my bed, thinking of you again_  
_And the moon shines so bright, but I gotta dry these tears tonight_  
_Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on any longer_

_Oh oh oh oh..._

_Then I saw you with her_  
_Didn't think you'd find another_  
_And my world just seemed to crash_  
_Shouldn't have thought this would last"_

Tears spilled from her eyes. I hated seeing her cry.

_"And maybe that was the biggest mistake of my life_  
_And maybe I haven't moved on since that night_

_Cause it's 12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone_  
_But I'm lying on my bed, thinking of you again_  
_And the moon shines so bright, but I gotta dry these tears tonight_  
_Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on any longer_

_As the sky outside gets brighter_  
_And my eyes begin to tire_  
_I'm slowly drowning_  
_In memories of him_

_And I know it shouldn't matter_  
_As my heart begins to shatter_  
_I'm left to wonder_  
_Just how it should have been... yeah..."_

She looked so vulnerable. I wanted to hug her right then and there. Her lyrics hurt me too though. It felt like someone stabbed me.

_"12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone_  
_But I'm lying on my bed, I'm not thinking of you again_  
_And the moon shines so bright, but I gotta dry these tears tonight_  
_Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on_

_Cause I'll prove you wrong that I can move on through this song_  
_I'm so much stronger"_

_._

"Cool song." A voice said. Jade's head snapped up. He walked towards her.

"I knew you could sing, but I didn't know you were into song writing. When did you start?" It was Ryder. Of course, it was Ryder.

She didn't answer him.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he wiped the tracks of her tears. She shoved his hand away.

"I wrote it last night. I.. I couldn't sleep." She stammers, avoiding his last question.

"Oh. Well, it's a great song."

"Thanks." She muttered, leaving the theater. He followed her out.

I slumped against the post. I wipe my tears with the back of my hand. Her words registered in my mind.

_"I wrote it last night. I.. I couldn't sleep."_

"Last night." I repeat to myself

Last night..

I pulled over across her street. I cut the engine off, and checked my watch. It was 12:43.  
I adjusted the car seat and leaned back, watching her window.

A few minutes later, her lights flickered on. I checked the time again. It was 12:50.

Why is she up? Is she okay?

I sat up straight and re-adjusted the car seat, never taking my eyes off her window.  
I keep glancing at my phone. I want to know if she's alright. Should I text her? Or would it just bother her? I decided to drop it.

After about an hour, her lights finally went off. But I didn't leave. I stayed there watching over her, making sure she was safe..

I recall my nightmare earlier. Her piercing screams asking for help, but I could give her none. I was useless.

"Sleep this off, man." I told myself. But I couldn't. I just tossed and turned in the car. I might've dozed off, but it wasn't that long. I kept waking, checking on her window.  
I stayed there until I saw her light turn back on, until she was awake.

Then I drove off, knowing she was okay. Or so I thought.

* * *

Thoughts? :)


	9. Out of the closet

I wanna apologize to Badefan and BadeObssesser. I had a typo. sorry! So, to those who didn't get the last chapter, here's what happened: Both Beck and Jade had nightmares in the same night. After his nightmare, Beck decided to "pay Jade a visit." Jade on the other hand, woke up crying from her nightmare. She decided to write a song about how she felt. Hence the hour Beck saw her light turned on.

So, this is right after Jade left the theater.

* * *

Jade's POV:

I quickly walked out of the Black Box theater. Dammit. Why did I have to cry? Ryder's gonna think I'm weak. And Jade West isn't weak. UGHH  
I felt a pair hands grab my wrist. I jump.

"Oh. It's you." I say to Ryder Daniels.

"Who else would it be?" he tells me with a cocky smile.

We look around us. The hall was deserted. Of course. Everyone was in class.

"So.. You decided to skip class to play guitar?" he asks me while adjusting his backpack strap on his shoulder.

"It's none of your business."

"Come on. You wanna talk about it? I was kinda worried for you back there.." He tells me, sounding concerned.

"Worried? Why would you worry about me? It's not like I was in hanging out with The Grimm Reaper or anything." I tell him sarcastically, still trying to fight back tears. Why did this conversation have to happen during my breaking point?

"Hanging out with The Grimm Reaper?" he laughs shortly. "I was worried because I saw you cry. And Jade West never cries." He was serious again.

I look down at the floor, avoiding his gaze. "What are you doing here, Ryder?" I ask him.

"Huh? What do you mean 'What am I doing here'?"

"I mean, why aren't you in class?" I look at him this time, waiting for his expression.

"I just thought that.. you need someone to talk to."  
What surprised me was that his eyes were sincere, no hint of sarcasm.

"Well you thought wrong. I'm perfectly fine." I walk away, but his hands got me again.

"Seriously, Jade. I'm trying to help here." His voice was stern. I face him now.

"WHY DO YOU CARE? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME, BUT YOU'RE ACTING LIKE WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER IN YEARS! MY PARENTS HAVE KNOWN ME MY WHOLE LIFE, BUT THEY NEVER SEEMED TO CARE! THEN YOU COME ALONG TRYING TO BE ALL EARS, LISTENING TO THE GOTH FREAK CRY! WHY!" I couldn't stop the tears from falling now. I look at him, expecting a laugh, but he had a look of sympathy on his face. Oh, great. Now he pities me.

He takes my hands in each of his own, and looked at me straight in my tear-filled eyes. "I care cause nobody else does. I know you have a tough exterior, but you are going through a lot inside. I know you don't trust me, but I'm sincerely trying to help."

I hesitate. My breathing was uneven now. "How would you even know all this? How would you even know what I'm going through?"

He takes a deep breath. "Cause I've been there myself before. No one was there for me. I had no friends, no one to talk to. And it hurt like hell. Everyone turned their backs on me. I know you have Cat, but.. I don't think you could tell her these kinds of stuff."

"I.. I just.." I stop there, leaving my words hanging. I didn't know what else to say. I feel stupid for crying in front of him like this.

He tilted my chin up, making me look at him. "You don't have to be alone in this."

I burst into tears. He pulled me to his chest, and rested his chin on my head. His arms were around me, hands soothing my back. I was sobbing on his muscular chest, drenching his white v-neck. We stayed that way for a while. And honestly.. It felt kinda good.

Suddenly, the bell rang. I look at Ryder with panic in my eyes.

Ryder ran, pulling me with him. He quickly took me in the janitor's closet, and locked the door. I was about to ask him why he took me here, when he answered my unasked question.

"I don't think you want people to see you in that state." He says, smiling.

"Thanks."

"So, before we get out of here, I think you need to fix yourself first. You got a little of uh.." He gestured to my face. I wiped my face and looked at my hand. "Oh. Make-up."

"You were crying for a while. I'm surprised it took this long to smudge."

"It's waterproof." I tell him as-a-matter-of-factly, still sniffing from the crying. "Here." He hands me his handkerchief.

"Thanks." I try to wipe it off myself, but it wasn't easy without a mirror.

"Let me." He suggests, taking the handkerchief from me. He wipes my face gently, I felt kinda uneasy.

"Thanks." I say again. "Um. You also got a bit of uh.." I mimicked his voice and gestured to his make-up-smeared shirt.

"Oh. Make-up." he says, also mocking my voice. I roll my eyes. "Don't worry, I have a spare." he tells me.

He knelt down on the floor, and took a white graphic tee out of his backpack. He stood up, taking off his black leather jacket, then his smeared white shirt. I couldn't look away. He was so.. buff. _Shit._ He caught me staring. I quickly look away. Damn it. I look again. He was wearing that cocky smile. "Like what you see?" he asks me.

"Shut up."

He laughs, putting on his new shirt. "So. You hungry?"

"Yeah, but you're paying" I answer him, knowing what he was implying. "AND we have to find Cat."

"Fine with me." He says, smiling at me. He opens the door and motions me to go on ahead before him. And when we were finally out of the closet, the hall was filled with people, all eyes were on us. And among the spectators were Robbie, Rex, Tori , Andre, Cat and.. Beck. We all stood there in silence.

"Well someone's out of the closet." Rex says, breaking the silence. I glare at Robbie.

"What?" Robbie questions me with a hint of fear. Ugh.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSNESS!" I shout to the whole student body. I storm out of the hall, grabbing Cat's arm, knowing Ryder was right behind me.

.

"So.. Are you two together now?" Cat asks. We were sitting at the same lunchtable we sat at yesterday.

"No."

"Then why were you making out in the closet?" she asks me innocently.

"What? We weren't making out! Who told you that?"

"Sinjin. He kinda was crying too."

I stab my salad. Ryder was laughing. "Ugh. Well it isn't true."

"One time, my brother was making out in his closet, and we had to take him to the doctor, cause he swallowed his sweater."

Ryder laughed harder. "EAT. YOUR. QUESADILLA." I say to her through gritted teeth.

"Kaykay."

"So.. Speaking of making out." Ryder starts. I glare at him. "That was some kiss today." He continued. Ugh.

"It was stage kiss, alright? No big deal."

"Really? Prove it."

I grab his shirt and kiss him. I heard Cat squeal in excitement. He seemed to enjoy it. I pull away.

"There. Now stop looking at me like a moron."  
I feel eyes on me again. I turn around, I was right. Everyone was looking at me again. I stand up on my stool.

"NONE OF THIS CONCERNS YOU, SO I SUGGEST YOU ALL BEAT IT!" I cast them a mean look, then sat back down. Ryder was laughing his butt off, so was Cat.

"Shut up!" I tell him. I look at Cat "You too." Both of couldn't stop bickering, when finally, they stopped trying. They laugh out loud again, holding their stomachs.

"Idiots." I muttered, but I couldn't help my smile. I look at the two people laughing on the table. Maybe Ryder was right. I don't have to be alone in this.


	10. Full Moon Jam

Hey guys. This chapter is a bit long so.. Yeah.. There are songs in here too, which I don't own. :) Pleaase review! I won't be updating 'till Monday or Tuesday. I'm going off somewhere.. haha. Not my greatest work but.. :)

Songs: Say You Like me by We The Kings

Like We Used To by A Rocket to the Moon

I don't own them :(

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I did nothing. I stood there like an idiot. I.. I never thought it would happen so fast. I mean, one second she was singing a song she wrote for me in the middle of the night, the next he was making out with some hot jerk in the janitor's closet! That was OUR closet. I remember times when we would make out there when we felt like it. This just.. hurts. I've never been jealous before. Is this what Jade feels whenever she sees me talking to Tori? Man, this isn't a pretty feeling. I might have been to hard on Jade then, guess.  
If only there was some way to undo all this.. I hate seeing her with Ryder. Well, anyone else but me.

I heard my phone beep. I grabbed my PearPhone from my desk and checked it. It was a Slap update from Jade. I made my phone notify me whenever she does, so I could check what she's up to. Man, I am one stalker ex.

_"Why are you stalking my Slap page?"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"Why is Robbie's zipper down?"_

I chuckle at the memory. It was the first time we were in the same room since we broke up. Well, except for Sikowitz's classes.

"I DID NOT MADE OUT WITH RYDER DANIELS IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET. I'M NOT DATING HIM EITHER. SO SHUT UP, NOSY PEOPLE! SOMEONE FIND SINJIN AND BRING HIM TO ME!"Her recent update said.

Relief washed over me. She didn't make out with him! She isn't dating him! Can't believe I was sulky the whole afternoon for nothing. I lay down my bed and put my arms under my head, then decided what to do next..

/

"Beck!" Sikowitz calls me the next morning.

"Present!" I say. "You're going to perform in the Full Moon Jam!"

"Huh? Me? Isn't it like a performance SINGERS should do?"

"Yes, but! You haven't shown your full potential in singing yet. And I'm interested!" he tells me, excited, sipping his usual coconut.

"Uh, I don't think I should.."

"What? Is Becky scared?" he asks me sounding like a five-year old, batting his eyelashes. "Hey, Jade! I thought your boyfriend was UNSCARABLE."

Jade glared at him. He then noticed his mistake. He opened his mouth to say something but I guessed it would be something stupid, so I went on ahead of him.

"Fine. I'll do it."

/

"Hey, Beck. Need a singer with you for the Full Moon Jam?" Tori suggests, winking at me playfully. We were sitting at our usual table at the Asphalt Café. I see Ryder is still hanging out with Jade and Cat, laughing even.

"Nah, Tori. Thanks though." Tori looked disappointed, but I really need to sing this song on my own. "But I do need your help in this one, Andre." I say to my bestfriend, facing him.

"Sure, dude." He answers

"They sure look happy." Robbie comments enviously, looking at the laughing trio that included my ex-girlfriend.

"I still can't believe they're hanging out with Ryder." Tori declares.

"I can't believe _he_ would hang around the Wicked Witch of the West." Rex says.

"I can't believe they wouldn't let me hang with them!" says Robbie.

"I can't believe Jade is laughing." Andre comments. We all look at him, and nod in agreement.

_"I can't believe she's with him and not with me."_ I thought to myself.

/

**Jade's POV**

"Hey. You look queasy." I tell ryder. We were sitting on pull-up chairs, covered in blankets, waiting for the show to start. Cat went to get some popcorn.

"Oh. Well it's just that in my last Full Moon Jam, I was humiliated on that stage, in front of everyone, by that girl over there." He tells me, pointing at Vega, five seats to my left.

I laugh. "Oh yeah. I watched."

"Oh, that's right! YOUR boyfriend bounced me." He tells me teasingly, tugging my ponytail.

"Hey! You can't do that!" I punched his arm. I flinch. Whoa, his arms were hard.

"Hey, guys! I got popcorn! AND pretzels!" "Fine, Cat. Just sit down. The show's starting."

It was boooring. Well, not really. Ryder and I were laughing at them. Cat kept telling us we were mean, but she was sometimes giggling along with us. Tori sang a pop song, I didn't really bother to know what the title was, but Cat and I kept teasing Ryder about it. What I was surprised about was when Sinjin began to sing. He had his loser friends as his band. He was.. pretty good?

_"She's the girl that no one ever knows._  
_And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello._  
_She's just waiting for that one to take her hand_  
_And shake her up._  
_I bet I could."_

He was looking at me then. Staring, even. What the chiz?  
Some girls even cheered. Wow.

_"I wish my heart was always on her mind._  
_'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time._  
_Forget me not, forget me now._  
_I've come too far to turn around._  
_I'm here tonight."_

Cat and Ryder were bickering. Ugh. I glare at the stupid blonde.

_"'Cause I'm never going down,_  
_I'm never giving up._  
_I'm never gonna leave,_  
_So put your hands up._  
_If you like me,_  
_Then say you like me._  
_I'm never going down,_  
_I'm never giving up._  
_I'm never gonna leave,_  
_So put your hands up._  
_If you like me,_  
_Then say you like me."_

He was staring at me the whole time.

_"It's time to fall into my arms._  
_'Cause I've been waiting for too long._  
_You're an angel,_  
_Grab your halo,_  
_And lets fly tonight._

_'Cause I'm never going down,_  
_I'm never giving up._  
_I'm never gonna leave,_  
_So put your hands up._  
_If you like me,_  
_Then say you like me._  
_I'm never going down,_  
_I'm never giving up._  
_I'm never gonna leave,_  
_So put your hands up._  
_If you like me,_  
_Then say you like me._

_Just say you like me."_

He was standing there, holding the mic, staring at me.  
He was waiting for an answer.

"No." I tell him bitterly, that was kinda sweet though.. He ran backstage. Cat and Ryder roared with laughter.

"Shut up!" I shout in a loud voice so everyone can hear me.

"Beck Oliver!" someone then announced. I flinch. "This should be interesting" Ryder says. Cat holds my hand, and looks at me encouragingly. She knows how I still feel about him. He appeared onstage with an electric guitar. He had Andre's band.

"Hey, I'm Beck." he says. A lot of girls shriek. I roll my eyes.

"Uh, I know I'm not a singer and all.." he continued. "But this is a song I wrote for someone I know." He then glanced at me. _What? _My heart skipped a beat.  
He started playing.

_"I can feel her breath as she's sleepin' next to me,_  
_Sharing pillows and cold feet._  
_She can feel my heart, fell asleep to its beat,_  
_Under blankets and warm sheets._

_If only I could be in that bed again…_  
_If only it were me instead of him…_

_Does he watch your favorite movies?_  
_Does he hold you when you cry?_  
_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?_  
_Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain?"_  
_Does he do all these things, like I used to?"_

He looks at me and continues singing. He keeps eye contact with the audience too.. A lot of girls shrieked as he sang.

_"Fourteen months and seven days ago…_  
_Oh, I know you know,_  
_How we felt about that night._  
_Just your skin against the window…_  
_Oh, we took it slow,_  
_And we both know…_  
_It should've been me inside that car._  
_It should've been me instead of him… in the dark."_

Flashbacks play in my head.. Ugh. I fight back tears. Once again, I feel everyone's eyes on me.

_"Does he watch your favorite movies?_  
_Does he hold you when you cry?_  
_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?_  
_Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain?"_  
_Does he do all these things, like I used to?"_

Cat squeezed my hand. I smile at her slightly.  
All throughout the song, he kept glancing at me. What is it with dudes and songs tonight?

_"I know, love, (I'm a sucker for that feeling.)_  
_Happens all the time, love, (I always end up feelin' cheated.)_  
_You're on my mind, love, (or so that matter when I need it.)_  
_It happens all the time- love, yeah._

What the hell are these lyrics? He made this?

_Will he love you like I loved you?_  
_Will he tell you everyday?_  
_Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say?_  
_Can you promise me if this is right:_  
_Don't throw it all away?_  
_Can you do all these things?_  
_Will you do all these things…_  
_Like we used to?_  
_Oh, like we used to…"_

He's looking at me like I could melt.. No. NO.

I didn't know what to do. I feel tears stream down my face. I run away from the scene..

* * *

Please review!


	11. The Vow

Hey, guys! Thank you for the reviews! Badefan, I'll try. haha Kat! Thank you sooo much! The review was more than enough :) Thank you, Crazywoobie. Aaand TheDreamer006. :D How could I forget? :) Thanks. Uh, pardon this chapter.. 

* * *

I run back inside the school, tears falling from eyes. I found myself sitting on the steps in the middle of the hall. I was sobbing. He wrote that song? For me? WHY? I lost hope in us ever since that night before the Platinum Awards. The night he tried to kiss her.

But he sang all those memories.. All those memories I was trying to forget.. And it pained me to listen. It pained me to hear all that we've been through, and that things will never be the same again. And no, not the good kind.

"Jade!" Ryder came after me, panting. "What was that about? Why'd you runaway?"

"Because I hate him, Ryder! I hate him!" I wail.

He sat on the steps, and put an arm around me. "You don't hate him. You still have feelings for him."

"It's what makes me hate him more."

"Look, he sang you a song about how he's hurt. About us. He thinks we're together. That you've replaced him. He still cares." he says

"Well it's the other way around! Why should he care huh?"

We were interrupted by Beck's sudden arrival.

"What are you doing here?" I growl at him.

"Jade, let's talk."

"I don't want to." I glare at him. Tori, Cat, Andre, and Robbie had come. They all looked nervous.

"Jadey!" Cat cried, running into my side.

"Please.. Just leave me alone." I tell the others.

"Why? Cause you're happy with this douchebag?" Beck growled.

"Oh, don't start." Ryder says, standing up.

Tori raises an eyebrow "Really? Well, I think you started all this."

"Really now?" Ryder taunts Tori.

"Yeah! If you hadn't grinded with Jade in the first place, this wouldn't have happened!" she shouts at him.

"Stay out of this, Vega." I tell her, standing up. So does Cat.

"You're siding with him, Jade?" she says "Oh yeah! You enjoyed it."

"That's it." I went up to her spot and bitchslapped her. She fell on the floor. Everyone was shocked. Robbie shrieked. "Oh, that's how it is." Tori says, standing up. She launched herself towards me, pulling my hair. I do the same. I hit her head hard, then Ryder, Beck, and Andre tore us apart. Her nails dug into my arm as they pulled us. Cat was crying. "Stop this! Jade, calm down." Beck says.

"Oh. So you're siding with her. AGAIN. No surprise there!" I scoff. Tears fall from my eyes cause of both anger and hurt.

"What are you talking about?" he asks, astounded.

"You _always_ side with her. You wouldn't hear_ my_ side. Even when we were still dating. It was ALWAYS _her!_" Everyone grew silent, even Tori. Cause everyone knew, I was right.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I tell Ryder and Cat, wiping my tears. I walk away, but Beck caught my arm. "Ow!" I say involuntarily. Beck looked surprised. He lifted his hand and checked my arm. He saw my wounds from Tori's nails.

"Oh. Jade. I'm sorry." He says.

"It's fine." I cross my arms, covering the scratches.

"Look, Jade, I think the two of you should talk." Andre says, breaking the silence.

I let out a sigh. "What do you want, Beck?"

"You know what I want, Jade."

"No, I don't! And what the hell was that about?" I gesture my hand to the parking lot.

"I wrote that song.. for you. Cause I.. I miss you." he says gently

"Well you're not allowed to miss me." I snap

"I know" He steps in closer to me. "I want you back, Jade."

"No. Don't pull that crap on me, Beck." I say, stepping back.

"I'm serious, Jade. That's why I wrote the song. To let out my feelings, cause I know I haven't been open about them. I really want you back."

"WELL, I DON'T WANT YOU BACK!" I scream at him. He froze. I see tears swelling up in his eyes. I heard Cat whimper.

His hands were shaking. "I.. I still love—"

"Don't you dare tell me you still love me! We both know that's a load of crap!" I cut him off before he could finish. Tears stream down my face now.

"Wha-What are you-?" he asks, confused.

"I SAW YOU TRY TO KISS TORI, BECK!" I shout at him, more tears come. He froze.

"You WHAT?" Andre questioned, sounding astounded. Tori flinched.

"I.. I'm sorry, Jade." He started, looking shocked.

"And _she_ was the one who said 'no'. She refused_ because of me!_ Then you talked crap about me!" I continued. "And now, you sing me a song and tell me you still love me? Bullshit!"

Both Tori and Robbie looked shocked. Ryder looked worried.  
What surprised everyone was Cat. She went up in front of Beck and slapped him.

"Why would you do that, Beck!" she cried. "I thought you loved Jadey!" She started pounding on Beck's chest, crying loudly like a child. Robbie was crying on the side too.

"Cat I—" Beck tried to apologize.

"What? WHAT?" It pained me to see Cat cry in front of Beck like that. She was like a daughter in the middle of a fight between her parents. I remember the times she and Robbie would pretend that Beck and I were their parents..

"Andre, can you take Cat? Maybe Beck and I should talk alone.."

"NO!" Cat screamed, still wailing and pounding on Beck's chest. Andre looked at me worriedly.

"Please. I don't want her to faint again." I say. He nodded and started to carry Cat.

"No! Jadeyy!" she tried to get to me, but to no avail.

"Please, Cat." I tell her.

"Okay.." she says sadly, letting Andre carry her away. The rest followed them out. Tori gave us a sorry look.

.

I sat on the steps again. He followed. "Jade I.. I'm sorry. It was a terrible mistake. If there was a way to take it all back, I would."

I shake my head. "There isn't. Which is why we should move on. I know it isn't easy but.." I started sobbing. "..we have to try. It just hurts me whenever I remember, Beck. I.. I can't handle this right now. I need space."

Beck sobbed now. It's the first time I've seen him like this. I hug him, I couldn't help it. He hugs me back, burying his face in my shoulder.

"Who knows? Maybe one day, we'll find our way back to each other again.." I whisper in between sobs, trying to chuckle. So did he, but then he cried harder.

"Don't give up on me, Jade." He held me tighter.

"I'm.. I'm not. We're.. We're just taking a beat. Okay?" I try to say in between sobs. I feel him nod.

I pull away and got something from my pocket: Our promise ring. I've always had it with me. I put it in his hand.

"I think you should keep this.." I say. He rested his forehead against mine, breathing uneven. He whispered a vow we kept to one another the day we got our promise rings in between sobs.

"I vow to love you, and no matter what challenges might carry us apart.. We will always find a way back to each other." I cry harder at that. Why were these memories always too painful?  
He then tries to kiss my lips, but I don't let him. So instead, he kissed my wound, then my forehead.

_"I'll love you from start to finish, Beckett."_ I whispered to him before walking away.

* * *

So.. Do you guys hate it? I'm sorry. I just don't want Jade to give in to him just like that. Not after TGP :(( Don't worry! BADE FOREVER!


	12. How To Waste Your Saturday

Hey, guys! Thank you for all the reviews! Badefan, Crazywoobie, drwolf, Marrox13: Sorry for making you guys sad. Love the reviews though. Thank you! mileycfan4eva, Thank you! :D :D xXxLolliPopKidxXx, "doormat"? hahaha I knowww Thanks. TheDreamer006, I know right! I've read stories like those, and they disappoint me CreatingCassie, thank you! My thoughts exactly! jheny95, Oh, thanks! :D pipp, I know hahaha. I just hate how Beck never shows emotion. So I'm showing this side to him in here. WZRDmeesh, Thanks! Yeah, me too. Still kinda pissed off at Beck.(

So here. Not my greatest work. CHAPTER IS RATED T, I THINK. haha Review?

* * *

**Jade's POV**

**.**

_"I vow to love you, and no matter what challenges might carry us apart.. We will always find a way back to each other."_

"Jade? Are you okay?" Cat asks me. I asked her sleep over. I wasn't too sure of being alone at the moment. We were sitting on my bed. She was already in her PJ's. I was in a pajama bottom and a gray tank top.

"No, not really." I answer truthfully. "But I will be." She squeezes my hand encouragingly.

"What you did was for the best. I kinda hate him." She says, kinda out of character.

"What? Cat Valentine _hates_ somebody?" I pretend to be shocked.

"Kinda.. I never thought Beck would do something like that.. I thought the two of you will live in a magical castle forever and ever!" I laugh. She talks like a grumpy little five year old.

"Let's go to sleep." I stand up and turn off the lights.

"Goodnight, Jadey."

My PearPhone beeps and lights up the dark room. It was a text from Ryder. _"You'll be okay, tough girl."_ It says. It actually made me smile, though I will never admit that. _"You're such a sap."_ I text back.

_"Atta, girl."_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

.

All her words stung me. But I deserved it. I didn't know how much I hurt her. God I was so stupid to try to kiss Tori! I didn't even want to. She's just.. The exact opposite of Jade. I thought that kissing her would solve all my Jade problems, but it made things even worse. How ironic. Ugh JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE. God, I'll never get over her! Jade..

_"I'll love you from start to finish, Beckett."_

I wince at the words. I can never forget those words. And I cling to them..

I put my arms under my head, trying to rest. I felt something a little bulky under the pillows. I pull it out. I laugh at the sight. It was a hot red, strapless bra. I stopped laughing as recall how it got there.

.

_"Babe, can I borrow one of your shirts?" she asked me. I was lying on the bed, eyes closed, waiting for her to finish her shower._

_"Sure, babe." I say. And when I finally open my eyes, I couldn't look away._

_She was dripping with water, wrapped in a towel. She tilted my chin with a finger and gave me a peck on the lips, waking me from my trance._

_"Babe. The shirt."_

_"Oh. Right."_

_I got up and gave her a ratty old gray shirt. She puts it on, then takes the towel off underneath. My shirt was big on her, it looked more a dress. Well, a short dress, if you must say. She puts on underwear in front of me, not caring that I was checking her out._

_"Okay then, my time to shower." I announce to her. She smirks._

_When I finally got out the shower, she was fiddling something at her back. "Babe, can you help me?" she asks._

_"Sure. What is it?"_

_"Unhook my bra. It's bothering me, and it's stuck."_

_I immediately went to her aid, not bothering to get dressed yet. She shoved her shirt up, revealing her undergarments. I gulp. "What are you waiting for?"_

_"Oh." I then fiddled with her bra. The hook was stubborn, well actually.. I don't think the hook was the problem.. I was just distracted of.. her. When I finally got the hook off, I threw her bra on bed, faced her, and kissed her full the mouth. She kissed me back with such fieriness that it turned me on more. I carried her up to the counter, kissing her like a maniac. Her moaning was driving me crazy. I was in between her legs, hands all over her body. I tugged her panty down while kissing her neck. Her nails dug into my shoulder as she screamed when I played with my fingers. Next thing we knew, we were lying panting on my carpet, still gazing at each other._

She never took my shirt off that night, but she did pull my towel.

I wake up the next morning, clutching her red bra to my chest. _Whoa. _I stand up, and went to the bathroom. I washed my face, and checked myself out in the mirror. My eyes are swollen from all the crying. I decide to take a shower right then and there. I recalled the scene I was replaying in my head last night. When I got out of the bathroom, I check out my RV. It's a mess. It's still filled with her stuff though. It's like me. I'm a mess. I never cleaned it since.. Since we broke up. I sigh. It's Saturday today. Might as well do something productive about it.

.

I check the time. It's 11:34pm. I look around me. It's no clean RV. It's worse than before. I didn't dare move things she left. I let them the way they were a month ago. But I did find myself clutching a red bra in my hand, and a beer in the other.

How do you waste your Saturday? You get drunk, crying over your ex.

* * *

Not my greatest work. I'm sorry


	13. Auditions

Thank you, TheDreamer006 ! I REALLY appreciate it :) Thanks !:) 123cosmo4, thank you! :) Crazywoobie! wahaha thanks. You would have to wait for a little while though...

Um, guys. I need your. help. I can't decide. Should I keep going in this story? I mean.. If I am, there are gonna be a lot of chapters.. Or should I just do a Part Two story? Please help! :((

DISCLAIMER: I don't won the play mentioned in here. It's a play in A Walk To Remember. I don't own Cry by Mandy Moore either.. :)

* * *

"Doing okay?" Ryder asks me. I glare at him, he smirks. We were walking down the hall, noticing people crowding against a post. There must be a new play. Cat runs to us holding a flyer. "Hey, guys! There's a new play! Ahahaha Let's go audition!"

"What play is it?" I ask.

"Thorton's Way." She says happily. "Come on, Jade! It'll be fun! You can audition for, Alicia. I wanna audition for Caroline." I pause. I'm too bummed out to try out for a play.

"Go on, Jade. It might take your mind off a few things." Ryder says. Cat smiles at me.

"Nah. I don't need to lose another role to Vega."

"She had her chance at the Platinum Awards. You can take this one." Ryder says.

"Well, it seems like it's her time everytime." I say bitterly. We saw Tori pushing a flyer at Beck, who seems too bummed out for her enthusiasm. Damn. Can't she take a hint?

"Are you really gonna let her win this time?" Ryder pushes me.

"Fine. Let's do the stupid audition."

"Yayyy!"

After class, we went to the Blackbox and signed up on some paper. "Are _you_ gonna audition?" I tease Ryder, batting my eyelashes.

"Nah. I'm too good for this play."

I scoff. We find seats and waited. Tori, Robbie and Beck were there. Andre was in charge of the music. About four auditions later, it was Cat's turn.

"Hi" she giggles. "I'm Cat Valentine, and I'm auditioning for the role of Caroline."

"Oh, then we need a Tommy up here to read with you. Uh.. You!" The director points at Beck and tells him to come up on stage and read with Cat.

"I'm not auditioning." He tells the director.

"It's okay. Just read with her."

"Okay." He clears with throat and lets Cat start.

"When did you know, Tommy?" Cats asks in a sultry voice. She shifted from her bubbly self into a sexy diva in a split second.

"Know what?" Beck answers.

"That we were in love?"

"Love?" he pauses. "Baby, believe me, you don't wanna be falling in love with a guy like me."

"It's too late, Tommy. I'm crazy about you. I'm breathing it, drinking it all in. Aren't you?"

"I don't know what I'm drinking, doll-face. But if this is love, pour me another glass."

Cat was great. Well, both of them were. Though I'll never admit that.

"Okay, Robbie Shapiro and Trina Vega, up on stage!"

"What! You again?" Trina exclaims. "Hey!" Says Robbie sounding hurt.

"Hi. As you all know, I'm Trina Vega." She announces proudly. I roll my eyes.

"I was going to audition for the role of Alicia, BUT since Caroline has more screen time then-"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" I shout, annoyed. Almost everybody gave me thankful glances. Ugh. I don't care.

Their audition didn't last long.

"Jade West."

Cat squealed in excitement. "Your turn, Jadey!"

"Yeah, hi. I'm Jade West and I'm auditioning for the role of Alicia."

"So, should I get a Tommy for you?" the director asks. God, no. I don't need to read with Beck or Robbie.

"No. I'm gonna sing. Andre?" I beckoned to him to play.

_"I'll always remember_  
_it was late afternoon_  
_It lasted forever_  
_But ended so soon_  
_You were all by yourself_  
_Staring up at a dark gray sky_  
_I was changed"_

A boy with fluffy hair appeared in mind. Emotions rushed inside me. I sing it out.

_"In places no one will find_  
_All your feelings so deep inside_  
_It was there that I realized_  
_That forever was in your eyes_  
_The moment I saw you cry_

_I wanted to hold you_  
_I wanted to make it go away_  
_I wanted to know you_  
_I wanted to make your everything_  
_Alright_

_I'll always remember..._  
_It was late afternoon..._  
_in places no one will find_

_Baby, oh no no_  
_Forever was in your eyes_

_It was there that I realized_  
_That forever was in your eyes_  
_The moment I saw you cry_

_Baby, cry_  
_The moment that I saw you cry_  
_Oh no no_

_I think i saw you cry_  
_The moment i saw you cry_  
_I wanted to know you"_

Everbody stared at me in awe, even the director. _Even Ryder._ I smirk.

"Will you marry me!" Sinjin suddenly asks from upstairs, working on tech.

"NO!" I scream, and went down the stage.

**Ryder's POV**

"Will you marry me!"

"NO!"

I couldn't stop staring at her. She was.. gorgeous. I've always had a crush on her before, but it was harmless.  
She sat beside me again, and snaps her fingers in front of my face. "Ryder! Snap out of it!"

"Oh. Yeah." I say, shaking my head.

"Hi. I'm Tori Vega, auditioning for the role of Alicia."

"Of course." Jade mutters. "Let's get out of here, I don't wanna see all her glory."

"Uh. You go on ahead. I'll meet up with you two tomorrow." I smile, trying to look natural.

"Oh.. kay?" Jade says, bewildered. She leaves the Blackbox with Cat. "Byee!" Cat waves before leaving.

Tori's audition was nothing special. She tried singing too, but she looked kinda nervous. Probably intimidated by Jade.

"Anybody else would like to audition?" the director asks.

"I will." I stand up and go onstage. I saw Tori with her eyes practically bulging.

"I'm Ryder Daniels, auditioning for the role of Tommy Thorton."

Hey. I know this isn't my greatest work but.. Yeah. Pardon.


	14. Lunch

BadeLoveIsStrong, Crazywoobie, Badefan, jheny95 : Thank you guys :) :) TheDreamer006, I'll try to! Thank you, thank you

* * *

I walk down the hall with Cat. "Oh, look, Jade! They already posted the results!" she ran and went to the post.

I went to shove things in my locker. "Hey, Jade. Congrats!" I turned around and checked who greeted me. Andre.

"Oh. What?"

"You got Alicia." He informs me, smiling.

"Jade! You got Alicia! Congratulations!" Cat repeated, hugging me. I was still too skeptical to shove Cat away from me, so I went on ahead to the post. They follow me.

"Alicia - Jade West" it says.  
"Caroline - Cat Valentine"

"Congrats, little red, you got your part too!" Andre says, shuffling her hair. She giggles.

"Tommy Thorton - Ryder Daniels" I read it out loud.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I ask skeptically. "Well, congratulations to you too." A voice said behind me. I turn around.

"You didn't even audition!" I tell Ryder.

"Actually, you didn't _see_ him audition." Andre butts in. Cat giggles again.

"Whatever." I say, walking away.

"We've got rehearsals tomorrow!" Andre shouts after me.

.

"So.. Good news, children!" Sikowitz announced. "Mrs. Tanner is finally back from tour! So the lot of you will continue Musicals class tomorrow."

Noises of relief were heard. Ryder looked at me worriedly.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing."

"Uh, Jade?" Cat whispers. "I don't want you to get mad but.."

I sigh. "But what Cat?"

"I promised Robbie that I'd have lunch with them today."

"WHAT?"

She whimpers.

"It's okay, Cat. Jade's still gonna have lunch with me." Ryder comforts her.

"Okay."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "What?" he says. "I could use some alone time with you."

.

**(Beck's POV)**

"Hey guys!" Cat sits with us in the table. "Hey, little red! We missed you."

"Aww. Thank you, guys! Look! I made brownies for everyone!" she announces. Robbie and Andre grab one each. Tori looked at the brownies funny.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Nothing. I just remember Danny from the brownies." She says.

"Really?" Cat raises an eyebrow. "Well, I remember you whenever I see a hot cheese fountain!"

Tori looked appalled. "Whoa, Cat. You're turning into Jade." she says snarkily.

"What? I'm still mad at you for attacking Jade like that."

"What? Cat! She attacked me!"

"Prove it."

"Look, I have bruises on my arm! I fell when Jade bitchslapped me!" she says, showing her arms.

"Doesn't prove anything. Bet you don't have claw marks on your arm!" she accuses her. Andre and I muffle a laugh.

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny! And I'm still mad at you, Beck!"

I sigh. "Look, Cat. I said I was sorry." She looked unconvinced, playing with her hair. I continue. "I told Jade that I would make it up to her. She told me she needed space, and I'm giving her that. What else do you want me to do?"

"Live in a magical castle with her!" she says grumpily.

I laugh. "Okay, I will, but not now. Time will come, okay, kiddo?"

"Oh.. Okay." She says sadly.

"I hate it when mommy and daddy fight!" Robbie states.

"You don't have parents!" Rex tells him.

"I-I do too!"

"Yeah, in Mars!"

Robbie finally ignores him. "Is there any way you can un-kiss Tori?" he says.

"I'm right here!" Tori says.

"I don't think so. And Tori and I didn't even kiss." I tell him.

"Yeah. I told him to stop, so ha!" She states pointing a finger at Robbie. "Wait. How _did_ Jade find out?"

"Yeah. How did she find out? Her exact words were: _I saw you try to kiss Tori, Beck._" Andre says.

"You memorized her words?" asks Tori.

"Well, yeah. How could you forget the pain in her eyes when she told Beck that?" He replies. He saw me grimace. "Oh. Sorry. I dunno. Jade knows everything."

"Jade doesn't know _everything._" Tori says, looking at Andre, who sipped his cup nervously. He saw me look at him. "What? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I notice Cat playing with her hair, probably avoiding the topic.

"She couldn't_ be there._ She was rehearsing for the Platinum Awards at the time." Tori continues. After a few more minutes of listening to them guess, I finally spoke up. "Cat, how did Jade see us?" Everybody turned and quietly listened for Cat's reply.

"She saw you through the webcam. I forgot to log out."

"Ohhhhhh" they chorused.

.

**(Jade's POV)**

We were sitting in the Blackbox theater, eating a burrito. "So.. Alone time, huh?" I ask Ryder.

"Yeah.. So, this is where you and Cat used to eat lunch?"

"Yeah. I like it here. It's black and dark."

"AND you don't get to see your ex eating with Tori." he adds. I roll my eyes, he chuckles.

The mention of Beck didn't do me good though. I quietly take a sip from my coffee. "Letting you go was the biggest mistake he ever did." Ryder says softly, breaking the silence that passed.

"Yeah. Besides asking me out."

"Stop that. Do you really see yourself clearly?" he puts away my coffee, take both of my hands in each of his, and looks straight into my eyes. "Look, you're an awesome person. You have good in you, but you bury them deep down, too afraid to let someone hurt with it. I'm guessing that happened to you before." How long has he known me? Two weeks? How does he know all these?

"Jade, you know your worth, right? You're beautiful." I shake my head, disagreeing. He sighs.

"You just don't know the effect that you can have." He tells me softly.

I let a few seconds of silence tick by. And then I break it. "Now, THAT is Hunger Games quote."

He suddenly laughs hysterically. "You read that?"

"Yeah. It's pretty good. Lot of dead bodies and blood and all." I laugh along. We were laughing, when our eyes met. He gently planted his lips on mine. It wasn't some stage kiss. It was real. He tried to deepen the kiss, but I push him off. "Ryder? What the—"

"Jade, I'm sorry, I just.. Couldn't help it."

"What.. What was that for?"

"Jade, I.. I think I like you."

I laugh. "You've got to be kidding me!" I look at his face. _Crap._ He was dead serious. No. NO. My smile turned upside down. Images swam through my head. All his comforting, soothing, stage kisses.. His.. Sweetness. Loyalty.. This is all too much for me! I stand up. "Ryder, I have to go." And once again, I walk away from him.

I didn't see Ryder after school that day. I went straight home. But I knew, I had to face him the next day.


	15. Baby Blue Eyes

TheDreamer006, thank you! hahha yes :))BadeLoveIsStrong, haha thanks ! nicholee33 I know! I'm still kinda upset with Beck so.. Crazywoobie, haha okay. You just have to wait for a little while though... WZRDmeesh, oh oh! Thank you! Okay then :) Seddielover17, haha thanks :) I don't know how though. Sorry. :(

Rated T for a bad worse in caps hahaha Guess who says it :))

I don't own The song Baby Blue Eyes by a Rocket to the Moon!

* * *

**Ryder:** Hey. I'm sorry for what happened earlier.

I replied. "Nah, it's okay."

**Ryder:** But.. I really did mean what I said, Jade.

I don't reply. I just don't know what to say. For a month, I've been alone. I had no one to talk to, well except Cat, but I can't really talk to her about these stuff. Ryder, on the other hand, seems to get me. He's been.. helpful. I didn't know of all people, I could get along with him. He looks out for me, been there when no one has. Wait. What? When did Jade West get so emotional? I'm getting weaker by the minute! Dang, get it together, Jade! Just because Beck left you doesn't mean your life is worthless! Or.. Does it? Damn it, Beckett. I was just.. so used to having him around and now.. It's like I forgot how to breathe.. Ugh. I need to catch some sleep.

The next morning, I walk in the hall alone, coffee in my hand. Tori, Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Cat were at Tori's locker, looking at me. I don't care. I head to my locker and fix my things.

"Hey." I hear from someone behind me.

"What?" I turn around and see Ryder. "Oh. It's you." I close my locker.

"Goodmorning, sunshine." He smiles at me. I roll my eyes. "You didn't reply last night."

"I did." "Yeah, _once._"

I look away. He sighs, and turns serious. "Jade. Can we talk about this?"

"No." I cross my arms.

"Why can't you at least give me a chance?"

"You know perfectly well why."

"Look, Jade.." He leans in to me close, pushing me up against the wall. He smiles, face inches from mine. "I'm not asking you out yet. I'm just asking you to give me a chance. A chance to prove myself to you."

I scoff. "That sounds cheesy."

He smirks. "I'm not gonna stop 'till you give me that chance."

"Really? What are you gonna do?" I taunt him.

"I'm gonna sing." He says excitedly.

"You what?" I laugh. He smiles. "Well then.." and then he backs up into the middle of the hall and starts to sing, gesturing to me.

_"My eyes are no good, blind without her_  
_The way she moves I never doubt her_  
_When she talks she somehow creeps into my dreams"_

"What are you doing?" I shout at him. He just winks at me. A lot of people are watching right now, including my "friends" by Tori's locker.

_She's a doll, catch, a winner_  
_I'm in love and no beginner_  
_Could ever grasp or understand just what she means_

He gestures his hands and invites everybody else to sing along with him, which I couldn't believe worked. Great. Just great, Ryder. Now I have a bunch of people singing for me. I _love_ that. Sense sarcasm, people!

_"Baby, baby blue eyes_  
_Stay with me by my side_  
_'til the morning, through the night"_

"WHAT IS IT WITH DUDES AND SONGS THESE DAYS?" I complain, which sends Ryder into a goofy smile. I sigh in my mind. _Great song though._

_"Well baby, stand here holding my sides_  
_Close your baby blue eyes_  
_Every moment feels right_  
_And I may feel like a fool_  
_But I'm the only one dancing with you"_

A bunch of students backed him up, playing the guitar, a tambourine, and a beatbox.

_"Whoa oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh , oh oh_  
_Cant get you out of my mind_

_I swear I've been there_  
_I swear I've done that_  
_I'll do whatever it takes just to see those"_

He claps his hands in rhythm of the song, and asks everyone to the same and sing louder. Which they do. _WHY?_

_"Baby, baby blue eyes_  
_Stay with me by my side_  
_'til the morning, through the night_  
_(can't get you out of my mind)_  
_Well baby, stand here holding my sides_  
_Close your baby blue eyes_  
_Ever moment feels right_  
_And I may feel like a fool_  
_But I'm the only one dancing with those"_

He walks towards me slowly.

_"Baby, baby blue eyes_  
_Stay with me by my side_  
_'til the morning, through the night_  
_(can't get you out of my mind)_  
_Well baby, stand here holding my sides_  
_While closing your baby blue eyes_  
_Ever moment feels right"_

He looks deep in my eyes as he sang the last verse.

_"My eyes are no good, blind without her_  
_The way she moves I never doubt her_  
_When she talks she somehow creeps into my dreams"_

Hate to admit it but, this was kinda sweet.

Burf then handed him flowers. Dead flowers. He then gives it to me. "I witnessed Sinjin's stunt. So I'm guessing plain flowers don't work on you."

"Man, I hate flowers." I say, looking to the dead ones I'm holding. Then the bell rings, but we stood there like we hadn't heard anything. Most of the students finally went on their ways.

"Well? I'm waiting here. Or.. Should I keep singing?"

"Damn it, will you stop the singing!" I complain.

He laughs. "Is that a yes?"

I sigh, exhausted. "Fine."

**Beck's POV**

"Okay, children. Today, we are going to—Where is Jadelyn?" Sikowitz asks wonderingly, sipping his coconut. "Jadelyn is never absent from my class."

"Really?" Tori asks.

"She's outside, accepting suitors." I say uneasily. Sikowitz approaches me.

"Ooh, is someone.. jealous?" He puts his head beside mine, as if to hear secret.

Cat interrupted. "One time, my brother wore a suit and he—"

"Shut up, Cat." Jade says as she enters the room, holding a bouquet of dead flowers.

"Ah! There's my Jadelyn!" Sikowitz exclaims. Jade glares at him.

"You really had to bring that in here?" Tori asks Jade, eyebrow raised.

Jade glared at her. "I don't talk to you." Tori looks away, frowning.

Jade accepted those? She never liked flowers! Does being dead really make a difference? Well maybe, yeah but.. If only those weren't dead, I swear I would burn them. I just can't believe she'd be stupid to trust Ryder like that._ Dude. She's trying to move on from you. You should too._ I shake the thought away. No. I'm not ready to let Jade go. Not yet.

Robbie, Andre, Tori, and I head to Blackbox after school. Robbie and I were technical assistants, while Andre was in charge of the music, and Tori performs her duty as Jade's understudy. I hate to admit it, but Ryder was doing a great job with his part. He delivered lines and emotions perfectly. I don't think I've seen him like this before. Jade, as usual, was amazing. I couldn't stop watching her. But whenever she and Ryder were to rehearse a scene, they end up giggling like 5 year olds. Sorry. I know you sense the bitterness in my tone. I sigh. Could I stand 2 weeks of this?

"Aren't you supposed to be watching Jade and not Ryder?" I tease Tori.

She scoffs. "Oh, I should say the same to you! I don't think Jade makes the stage light on cue."_ Oh, she does._

"Well, I'm just doing what Sinjin is doing. You gotta follow the expert."

/

**(In Jade's POV)**

It's been 2 weeks since Ryder pulled that stunt in the hall. He's been.. Nice to me. 'Proving' himself. He even gives me a ride home from rehearsals. He pulls out in front of my house.

"So.. Are your parents home?"

"Nope. Feels like they're never home."

"Oh.. Um. So, why are your lights on?"

"My what?" I turn around and look at my window. The lights in my room were on. That can't happen. Mom's in Hawaii for vacation, my brother stays with our stupid cousins, and dad is in a business trip somewhere. I get out of the car, and Ryder follows. I open the door with my keys cautiously, and trudged upstairs quietly. Ryder went ahead of me, opened the door to my room, and took a look.

"WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE!" he suddenly shouts.

"What is it?" I finally stepped in.

Sinjin was sniffing my bed.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" He scrambled to his feet, and made his way to the door. I was fuming. I sat down on my bed, massaging my temples.

"You okay?" Ryder asks, sitting down beside me.

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Got a lot of stalkers, huh?"

"Yeah, one of them is sitting on my bed right now." He chuckles, and looks at me in the eye. He looks at me in a way I've seen before. He looks at me the way Beck used to. I was overwhelmed. He leans in and pressed his lips to mine, then pulls away shortly. He looks at me again as if asking for permission. I lean in, and he takes it as a yes.

* * *

Hate me now? haha sorry! I just want Jade to TRY to move on... Well. Sorta. Review? Sorry guys


	16. Friends ?

HI, guys! Has everyone watched Matt Bennett's May video on youtube? If you haven't, please do! I can't get over the Elavan moment in there! hahaa

Kat! Hahaha Thank youuu! :) Yeah, reviewed on The Vow. hahaha I glad you liked it :) I'm excellent, but I'm trying haha THANK YOU! nicholee33, hahaha I just miss Sinjin's stalkerness in the show :)) VictoriousAddict, yes, yes. :) I'm so glad you understand :D jheny95, I knowww haha I hated TGP. I'm never gonna watch it again. CreatingCassie, Thank you! I'm glad that you see it that way :) doll-diamond, okay okay! :)) / And last but not least, **TheDreamer006** !  your pen name needs emphasizing cause you're sooo loyal. You reviewed even though you can't sign in! Aww! Thank youuu!

hahaha I always take space to thank my reviewers :) Here you go..

* * *

"Hey, Jadey!" Cat greets me as I close my locker.

"Hey, Cat. Um.. I need to talk to you." I say hesitatingly

"What? What? Did a unicorn visit you?" she asks excitedly.

"Um, no. Ryder and I… Made out last night." I blurt out, straight to the point.  
She was about to squeal when I covered her mouth. "You can't tell anybody." She nods and I let her go.

"So… Is Ryder my new dad now?"

"No! We're not together."

"Oh, good! I don't wanna replace Beck—" she stops talking when she sees me glaring at her. "Sorry."

I sigh. "Ryder isn't in school today. His mom called last night. She's in the hospital, and he has to take care of her today. But… He's gonna meet me up after school in the Blackbox theater, since we don't have rehearsals today."

"Ooh, are we going to watch a movie?" Cat asks excitedly.

"No. But I am going to answer Ryder there. On whether we should date or not."

**Beck's POV**

Cat came running to our table then hugs me.

"Hey, Cat. What's up?" I ask her, shuffling her hair.

"I don't want to change daddies yet." She pouted. My heart falls.

"What? Who's our daddy now?" Robbie says, standing up.

"Sit down!" Rex tells him, and he does

"Huh? What are they talking about?" Tori asks.

"'Jade dating Ryder now?" I ask Cat, trying to keep it all together. Tori flinches.

"What?" Andre exclaims, standing up too. I eye him. What's with his reaction? "Andre, sit. Down." Tori whispers to him through gritted teeth, pulling his shirt down.

"No, not yet.. But I'm not sure. She's gonna tell him in the Blackbox after school today." Cat replies sadly. Everyone turned quiet.

"Cat, why are you here?" Jade asks, suddenly at our table holding a burrito.

"Nothing. I was NOT talking about you." She tells Jade innocently.

"What?"

"Uh, she was just about to give us jellybeans." I cover for Cat.

"Ooh, jellybeans! Yayyy!" she shrieks, then pulls jellybeans out of her bra and puts it on our food.

"Whatever." Jade rolls her eyes. "Is that pizza?" she suddenly asks Robbie.

"Yes. Why—hey!" Jade takes his pizza and exchanges it with her burrito.

"Let it go." I tell Robbie. He pouts.

"Hey, um, Jade... I'm really happy for you and Ryder. On whatever it is that's going on with you two." Tori tells Jade, smiling at her. A little too brightly for my taste.

"Ugh. You're like a frappuccino." She replies. _Too sweet and unnatural._ I chuckle. "A what?" Tori makes a face. Jade walks away. Cat follows, waving us goodbye.

"So, Beck…" Andre starts. "Are you gonna stop her?"

**Tori's POV**

I arrive at the Blackbox after school, and no one is here yet. Not until Beck and Andre arrive almost at the same time. "What are you guys doing here? Are you going to snoop on Ryder and Jade?" I question them.

"Are YOU?" Beck questions me. Dang.

"Where's Robbie?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"He's at the nurse's. He had a bad burrito." Andre answers.

"So. Where are we going to hide?" We look around. "Ooh! Behind that counter!" I suggest. There was a bar counter onstage. The stage was already set up for the play tomorrow. We all walk to it when Cat suddenly burst on the door. "Hi, guys! Where's Robbie? We were suppose to—"

We drag Cat along with us behind the counter, cause we heard footsteps. Ryder came in after a few seconds. We were peeping at the sides. We can't be seen cause of the other props in front. Not unless someone goes behind the counter. Andre then accidentally kicked a box, and made a slight noise. Ryder's head snapped up, and started to walk towards us. We withdrew our heads and held our breaths. Beck was covering Cat's mouth. He was almost onstage when we heard the door open. Jade must be here. We heard Ryder walk towards her, and we peeped once more.

"Hey." Jade approaches him slightly uneasy, then drops her messenger bag on the floor. They were in the middle of the theater, in the aisle, in between chairs. She sighs. "I'm ready to answer now."

Ryder smiles and tilts her chin to kiss her. I felt Andre stiffen. Beck had his fists clenched and was going after him, but we held him back. They didn't notice the movement. The kiss didn't happen. Jade pushed him away. Relief washed over me. "No, Ryder." Jade tells him.

"What?" Ryder asks, a bit surprised.

"I can't do this."

"What? What about last night?" he demands. Last night? What happened last night? Did they… ? I look at Beck. His face was pained. I look back at the pair.

"Last night was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that." Jade says.

"Jade, come on. It felt right!"

"No. It didn't."

"What are you saying? What is this about?" Ryder questions, totally confused.

"I don't love you, Ryder."

"I know that, and I'm not rushing you. So don't stop now."

"No. This is wrong."

"WHAT IS WRONG, JADE?" he raises his voice.

"I can't do this to Tori." She tells him. I was shocked. Jade cared about me?

Ryder laughs slightly. "Oh. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth? Come on, Jade. I know you kinda owe her, but we both know you don't care about that."

"I'm not getting together with you , Ryder." She says sternly, raising an eyebrow. "I know you've been a good friend for the past month, but. I just can't. Maybe we should stay friends."

"Tori and I didn't last, okay? She doesn't care! I don't know what the big deal is about!" Ryder shouts.

"You were a jerk to her, Ryder! And I'm not the girl who twists her feelings, dating her jerk of an ex! She doesn't deserve this!" she too raises her voice. Oh my god, Jade.

"FINE! THEN STICK WITH HER! BUT TELL ME, JADE. IS SHE REALLY YOUR FRIEND?" he shouts at her. She just looks at him. I feel Andre, Beck, and Cat's eyes on me. "WHEN YOU AND BECK BROKE UP, WHOM DID SHE SIDE WITH? DOES SHE EAT WITH YOU AT LUNCH? DOES SHE SUPPORT YOU THE WAY SHE SUPPORTS BECK? SHE DOESN'T GIVE A—"

"JUST SHUT UP, RYDER! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TORI HAS DONE FOR ME. YOU DIDN'T GET TO KNOW HER, CAUSE ALL YOU DID WAS USE HER VOICE FOR A BETTER GRADE!"

Ryder grabs her then, their faces just inches away. "What is wrong with you, Jade?" he shakes her, I see tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Look, I know you've been there for me when no one was, and I'm grateful for that. But… I may be a lot of things, but I am not a traitor." She tells him gently.

He shakes his head. "Face it, Jade! You never had any friends! That little gang of yours? They're Beck's! They only hang out with you cause you were with HIM all the time. I'm the only one you have!

"So, don't leave me. Stay. As a friend." she tells him. "Stay with me and Cat."

"Cat isn't your friend! She doesn't count! She's basically a pet!" he shouts. Cat began sobbing at my side, covering her mouth.

Jade pushed Ryder off of her, grabbed a folding chair, and threw it on him. Ryder falls on the floor. I gasp.

"What the heck, Jade?" he says, shocked as ever.

"NEVER. TALK CRAP. ABOUT CAT." She says through gritted teeth. She grabs another chair and throws it on the other chairs on the left side. "UNDERSTAND?"

Ryder jerks. Jade grabs her bag, and leaves the theater. Ryder got up after she left. "AAAAGGGHH!" He threw chairs all around. A few tears falling from his eyes. I never saw Ryder like this. He must've really cared for Jade._ Ouch._ That stung. He left the theater storming.  
We finally come out of our hiding place.

"Well someone has anger issues." Andre states, breaking the silence. We all huddle around Cat, comforting her.

"I.. I have to find Jade." She says in between sobs.

**Jade's POV**

The nerve of that guy. I thought he was different. Ugh. He proved me wrong. I close my locker door, leaving a book there.

"Jadey!" Cat ran to me, then hugs me. She seemed upset so I don't shove her off. Andre, Beck, and Tori were suddenly in the hall.

"What are you doing here?" I ask them. Cat looks up to me and answers "We were—"

"We were in the library, reading… stuff." Tori interrupts.

"Oh.. kay?" I say, unconvinced. I was just too tired to push things.

Tori was looking at me in a different way. Andre was staring at me intensely, and Beck was looking at me like… Like he… I shake the thought away.

"Jade" Tori tells me gently, "If you need somebody to talk to you, I'm right here. Okay?" What is up today?

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, but no thanks, Vega." I say to her. "Come on, Cat, let's go home. We have a play tomorrow."

* * *

Bad? Review your disappointments if ever, guys. I appreciate everything :)


	17. She isn't gonna like this

Hey, guys. I wanna say sorry to Ryder-Jader shippers out there! They can't last in this story.. I'm sorry.

69Belina69, thank you! Don't worry! There'd be more of that :) TheDreamer006, Thank you thank you! Really? You should! I'd be reading it :) Haha Sure thing! :) WZRDmeesh, aww! Glad you liked it! :) hahaha I did too! I kinda ship Avan to Liz's chest =)) jk chikamala, aww sorry! This is a Bade story after all.. sorry!

This is set the next day. :) In Jade's POV first. :)

* * *

"Places everybody!"

"Cat, put your make-up on!

"Sinjin! The lights!"

"Afro! Massage my shoulders!"

Utter madness. The Blackbox was as busy as a marketplace. People were all over the place. Things were missing. And worst of all, the lead was nowhere to be found.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN RYDER?" Carl, the director, asks for the nth time. Only three hours left before the play starts.

"He's not coming." I tell him finally. I didn't tell him before, cause I was still hoping he'd come. He never let me down. This was a first. I felt all their stares on me. Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Cat's.

"What? Why? Did he say something?" Carl asks me.

"No. It's just.. Pretty obvious."

He sighs. "Just get your make-up done and rehearse with Andre. I'll find another Tommy." He assures me.

I went on ahead, feeling angry and betrayed. Doesn't the punk know how to be civil! _Yeah right, Jade. You threw a chair at him._ Ugh. Whatever.

**Beck's POV**

"Becky, look!" Cat puts on Tommy's fedora on hy head. "It suits you!" she giggles. Tori nods in agreement.

"Hey! You!" the director calls me. Great. I'm in trouble for wearing a stupid hat. I take it off. Cat whimpered and hid behind Tori.

"Yes, sir?" I address to him.

"You were in the auditions right? You read with Cat."

"Um. Yes."

"And you've been here almost every rehearsal."

"Uh, yes, sir."

"Do you know Ryder's lines?"

"I think so.."

"Great! You're up, kid! Go rehearse with Cat."

Cat and Tori squeals, pulling me to rehearse.

.

"Hey, man. I heard you're replacing Ryder." Andre approaches me, drinking water from a bottle.

"Yeah. They didn't want Robbie for the lead."

"Makes sense."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Robi complains, calling from upstairs doing tech work. We chuckle.

"Hey, does Jade already know about this?" Tori asks Andre.

"No, I don't think so." He replies.

"She still doesn't know? Go tell her then, cheekbones." The director suddenly butts in.

"Wait." I stop Tori. "I'll tell her."

.

I head for Jade's dressing room, with my heart beating rapidly. I don't think she's going to like this.. I knock on her door. "Jade?"  
No one answers. I notice her door was unlocked, so I went on inside, and closed the door behind me. I made a slight right, then laid eyes on.. her. She was standing in front of her dresser, apparently having a hard time with the zipper of her gown. Her flawless back was exposed. I don't want to sound like a perv or anything but.. She looked breath-taking. She turns her head and sees me, obviously surprised.

"What the chiz, Beck!" she exclaimed, facing me, trying to cover her back. She doesn't succeed though. Her back is reflected on the mirror.

"Uh, sorry. I knocked." I informed her.

She scoffs "What do you want?"

"I have to tell you—"

"Whatever. It can wait." She says dismissively, folding her arms on her chest.

"No, Jade, this is—"

"Just please." She interrupts me once more. She looked anxious and bothered, so I didn't push her. She lets out a sigh. "Will you help me?" she turns around, and gathers her hair on her left shoulder, asking me to zip her up. I approach her slowly, silently gulping. I pull the zipper up slowly, inhaling her scent. I gently plant a kiss on her bare shoulder. She turns to face me, slightly surprised. Slowly, we were leaning into each other. I could smell her angelic breath when— "Jade, I got you these!"

Sinjin bursts through the door, holding a bouquet of dead daisies._ Holy mother of god, Sinjin!_ I killed him in my mind.

"Uh, I should get back." I retreat and leave the two in the dressing room. I walk back to Andre and the others when I realized something.

"I was supposed to do something.. What was it?"

**Jade's POV**

I made Sinjin leave after accepting the dead flowers. I was still a bit ditzy after Beck left. Ugh. What is wrong with me? Why did I let him get to me that close? I stare back at the mirror. Actually, I've been staring at for a while, still in a trance. I glance at the clock. 45 minutes 'till the show starts. _Crap._ I have to get my make-up done!

Fifteen minutes 'till the show starts. I had just had my make-up finished. I walk towards Carl, Andre and the others.

"Hey, guys. Is everything set?" I ask them.

"Yep." Andre answers first.

"Yes, Jade." says Carl.

"Jadey! You look pretty!" Cat exclaims.

"Oh, so you think I was ugly before?"

"No.." she pouts.

"Jade, can I take a picture with you?" Robbie asks me, smiling.

"No."

He frowns. I see Tori staring me down, head-to-toe.

"What are you looking at?" I taunt her.

"Uh, nothing.. You uh.. You look great." She stammers.

"I know." I say. "So. Who's gonna replace Ryder? Who's playing Tommy?" I ask them.

They all exchanged nervous glances.

Then a more-than-familiar voice behind me answers. "I am."

* * *

Review? :) Please ?


	18. Oliver's Way

Comedancewithme, hahah yes. And it won't be easy =)) PearlSnorlax, Thank you! Here you go :) TheDreamer006, haha okay! I'll be waiting then! :)

I don't own the play Thornton's Way which was in the movie A Walk To Remember. You can watch that for reference :) I don't own Only Hope by Mandy Moore either!

First part's in Jade's POV

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaim.

"Now, now, Jade. Be professional." Sikowitz tells me, suddenly at my side. I groan loudly.

"Okay, everybody, places!" Carls announces. 5 minutes 'till the curtain is opened. Everyone went on their ways, Beck lastly, slightly smiling at me before leaving. I take deep breaths. I was going onstage with my ex, whom I think I still have feelings for, as a love interest! God, help me.

Sikowitz suddenly pulled me to the side, and looks at me straight in the eyes. "You can do this, Jade. You're a strong woman." He tells me like a father to a daughter. I was surprised by his words. I feel tears swelling up in my eyes.

"Jade West never cries." He reminds me. I smile. "Now go, and make daddy proud." With that, he leaves me with a smile.

**Beck's POV**

"Pour me a drink, Joey." I say to Eli, who was playing the bartender.

"You promised me, Tommy. No more of you no-good-nick schemes. You promised me we'd go to Paris." Cat tells me a sultry voice. She was wearing a red dress, black gloves, and high heels.

"I'm not gonna sit on my chestier, and watch all the fat cats in this town get rich, okay? Trust me. This is a sure thing." I assure her.

"That's it! We are through. Go ahead, and run your booze, you big dope!" she pushes me hard on the chest. Good. We were practicing on that push too hard earlier. "And I hope you drown in it."

She walks away to leave, but was stopped when she bumped into a hooded girl. "So, you must be the new girl he's hired?" she raises an eyebrow at her.

"The singer?" she asks me. I take a sip of my drink.

She turns back to the hooded girl. "You want some free advice about this one? Stay far away. He's nothing but trouble and cheap spatz." She tells her, eyeing at me head to toe. She then exits the scene.

/

"Look, I ain't blaming you. I ain't asking for forgiveness either." I tell the hooded girl, who was now taking off her cloak, revealing the light blue gown I zipped up not too long ago.  
"I just did what I had to." I continue, glancing up at her. In the scene, my club had just closed. Leaving the two of us in the bar alone. She hung her cloak at the back of her chair, and sat beside me. I had an involuntary intake of breath. I tried to continue..

"When you walked out of the rain, and into my club, that wasn't just a coincidence was it?"

"Nothing's coincidence." She tells me, slightly shaking her head. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I wanted to grab her and kiss her right then and there. _Focus, Beck! You're an actor. You can do_ _this._

"Your face.. You look so familiar. Like this dame I knew once, only it wasn't real. It was a dream." I say to her.

"Tell me about this dream girl." She says, smiling slightly at me. My heart skips a beat. I try to remember the lines… Shit! Focus, Beck!

"I.. I don't remember.." I say. "All I know.. is that you're beautiful." She looks at me with her probably melting my insides. I lick my lips, trying to recall the next line..

"The dream. Help me remember. Will you sing for me?" I ask of her. Andre starts playing the piano. Jade looks at me with her piercing blue eyes, and starts singing for me.

_"There's a song that's inside of my soul._  
_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_  
_I'm awake in the infinite cold._  
_But you sing to me over and over and over again."_

She stands up and walks gracefully onstage.

_"So, I lay my head back down._  
_And I lift my hands and pray_  
_to be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_  
_I know now you're my only hope."_

She sits back down, next to me, looking so perfect. I could tell she's lost in the song. She was singing from the heart.

_"Sing to me the song of the stars._  
_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again._  
_When it feels like my dreams are so far_  
_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again."_

She stands up once again, and gently lifts her hands, holding them to her chest. Melancholy.

_"So I lay my head back down._  
_And I lift my hands and pray_  
_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_  
_I know now, you're my only hope._

_I give you my destiny._  
_I'm giving you all of me._  
_I want your symphony, singing in all that I am_  
_At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back."_

God, how did I let this amazing girl go? There was nothing I could do but stare at her, wishing she was mine again. I feel hurt by the thought. I love her. I never stopped.

_"So I lay my head back down._  
_And I lift my hands and pray_  
_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_  
_I pray, to be only yours_  
_I know now you're my only hope."_

She sat back down, next to me, again. This was it.

_"hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh."_

I slowly lean in, and kiss her lips. She kisses me back softly, and the curtain falls. We hear loud applause, cheering, and loud hooting. We gently pull away, looking in each other's eyes. Her blue ones held emotion I've been familiar with. _Longing._ I felt that way too. It was the first time we kissed in two months. The first time since we broke up. And it felt so right. The and there, I realize.. There's nowhere I'd rather be than with this girl. We were still an a trance, gazing into each other, when Cat crashed onto us.

"Yayyyyyyyyy!" She shrieked. Jade then woke up from her daze. She stood up and walked away, leaving me with Cat onstage.

"What'd I do?" Cat whimpered.

"No, Cat." I say to her. "This isn't you."


	19. Sleepover

I park in front of Cat's house. Two cars other cars were also parked by the driveway, Andre's and Beck's. I was the last one to arrive. Cat threw this sleepover celebration party right after the play. Don't get me wrong, I already have my duffel bag in my car. I just needed time alone to think after being too close to Beck like that, so I was circling the city, thinking, before coming here. I let out a sigh, and climbed down the car.

The sleepover was held in the basement. Cat's room was too small for all of us. Sleeping bags were already placed on the floor. Only Beck and Andre were downstairs, sitting on the lime couch. Tori, Robbie, and Cat must be in the kitchen preparing food. I place my sleeping bag next to Cat's, which was the first time. Usually, Beck and I would just have our own little corner to ourselves. Well, that isn't the case tonight. The two of them watch me as I fix my things.

"What?" I finally say, annoyed. They both shook their heads, pretending they weren't watching me. Pathetic.

"Hey, guys!" Cat greeted, holding food, as she bounced down the stairs with Robbie and Tori. "Jadey! You made it! You're not mad anymore?"

I shake my head, trying to smile a little.

"Great! Now let's go play spin the bottle!"

Andre plays music through the stereo, and we sit around in a circle as Cat puts a glass bottle in the middle and spun it. "Tori! Yayyy!" she giggles. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like peanut butter?" Cat asks wonderingly. We all look at her, eyebrows furrowed. That was it? Robbie popped popcorn in his mouth.

"Uh.. yes." Tori answered. Cat giggled.

Tori spun the bottle next, which pointed to me. "Jade, truth or dare?"

"Truth." "What did you see in Ryder? Well, besides the fact that he's hot." she asked me, a bit nervous. I rolled my eyes. She still has feelings for the guy.

"He was.. loyal. And understanding. Oh, and he's a good kisser." I smile for the last part, just to annoy the crap out of Vega. She was a bit appalled. I love that. I think I saw Beck and Andre flinch too though. I spin the bottle next, which landed on Andre.

"Truth or dare?" I ask him.

"Dare." He answers, rubbing his palms together.

"I dare you to go topless for three spins."

He deliberately takes his shirt off. He tries to cover it off with his arms. I smirk. Cat giggles.  
Andre then reached for the bottle and spun, which landed on Robbie. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth! No, wait! Dare! I choose dare! No, maybe on second thought.."

"He chooses dare!" Rex finally answers, tired of Robbie's rambling.

"Hey!" Robbie says, sounding offended.

"I dare you to kiss someone in here you find attractive the most."

"Gross! I will not kiss Beck!" We all look at him, bewildered. "I mean.. Um. Okay then." He stands up awkwardly, and approaches Cat.

"Hey, Robbie! What're you doing?" she asks innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"He's going to kiss you, moron." I tell her. Robbie was a still a bit patchy.

"Oh. Okay!" she cried. She then grabbed Robbie's shirt, and pulled his lips to hers.  
We awkwardly watch them made out until Tori finally spoke up. "Uh, guys? We're still playing?"

Cat pulled away from Robbie. "Oh, right." She says, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. Robbie blushes then sits back down, and spins the bottle, which lands on Beck.

"Okay! Beck! T—"

"Dare." Beck says, cutting him off. Robbie pouts, then thinks of a dare. For a while.

"Just get on with it!" Andre cries impatiently.

"I dare you to kiss the wicked witch right here." Rex says. The hell of a puppet. Ugh. I glare at Robbie, and he whimpers.

No, no. I can't kiss Beck.. who is then is kneeling in front of me. _Come on, Jade. It's just a dare._ He looks me in the eye, and leans in. "Whatever" I mutter to myself and lean in to him then. I then feel his lips move passionately against mine. His arms were around me, holding me close. His tongue slithered up to my mouth, teasing me to grant entrance, which I did eventually. My hands snaked up to his hair, pulling it. When I kiss him, I feel like everything's in place. Not in a million years would I ever get tired of this. Of _him._ I hear Cat giggle in excitement.

"Dang, this is hot!" I hear Rex comment.

I pull away from my ex. He was slightly flushed, and a look lingered on his face. I look around. Robbie was blushing. Tori had her mouth slightly open. Andre cleared his throat.

"Your turn, Beck." He says. He seems a bit I queasy.

"Okay" Beck says, sitting back in his place, still flushed. He spins the bottle which lands on Tori.

"Truth or dare?" he asks her. I swear, I want to claw his eyes out whenever he looks at her.

"Dare!" she answers.

"Hey, guys!" Andre interrupts. "I just received a text from Sinijin."

"You text Sinjin?" Beck questions him.

"What? I needed some help with props that one time. And uh.. He keeps me updated with celebs" Andre answers as-a-matter-of-factly. We all look at him funnily. He clears his throat and continues, "He says he won free passes at the VIP room in Karma, and asks us to come"

"Sounds great." Robbie says.

"Yayy! I love Karma!" Cat exclaims.

"Wait._ You've_ been to Karma?" Tori asks her.

"Yeah, we're not losers like you." I answer for Cat.

Tori rolls her eyes. "I just thought Cat isn't the club-goer type."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the redhead demands.

"Oh, uh. Nothing! So Karma… Is that safe?" Tori asks us. I roll my eyes.

"What do you mean safe?" Rex asks her.

"I mean.. There would be dancing.. and drinking." She says hesitantly.

"Yeah, and grinding" I continue

"And making out." Andre adds.

"And touching of boobies!" Cat giggles. We all look at her.

"What?" she asks us. "I saw Beck once he was dancing with Jade and—"

"Shut up!" I scold her. She whimpers.

"So, it's settled then." Beck says. He was looking at me. I don't know why.

"Karma it is!"

* * *

Bad?


	20. Karma

Hey, guys. Thank you for the reviews. This chapter's a long one so.. yeah. Still in Jade's POV.

* * *

Us girls were in Cat's room, preparing for Karma. The boys were downstairs, and were just going to wear the semi-formal clothes they were in for the play. We had to borrow Cat's dresses, cause obviously, we didn't bring party clothes with us.

Cat was in a neon pink bandage dress with crisscrosses that revealed her back; Tori got the red tube dress that had a low-cut back, while I was in a white one-sleeved glittery dress that was snug around my body. All of our dresses flattered our curves. _This should be an interesting night_, I thought.  
Tori was pacing back and forth as Cat was putting on blush on, and I lying across the bed, heels still intact with the floor.

"Nervous, sugar plum? I ask in my mock sweet-Sally-peaches voice.

"I don't talk like that!"

I grin at her mockingly. "Why would you be nervous, Tori? It's gonna be fun!" Cat says, giggling.

"But what if—Maybe I—Should I-?" she worried.

I sighed and stood up. "Just get drunk. You'll be fine." I tell her in an as-if-i-care tone, before walking out the door.

The boys were already outside, waiting by the cars. We saw expressions of awe as walked out Cat's front door.

"Wow, you girls look.." Andre begins.

"Amazing." Beck finishes his bestfriend's sentence with a big smile on his face. Robbie just had his mouth slightly open. Tori blushes, and Cat giggles.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

.

I rode shotgun in Andre's car with Robbie in the backseat. He wanted to ride with us coz he said riding with Beck and Tori would be awkward. Cat rode with them instead.

"Robbie." I call him before climbing out the car.

"Yes?"

"Leave Rex in the car."

.

"YOU'RE LEAVING THE PUPPET!"

"Dang, woman! You don't own the club!" 'Rex' tells me.

"I will set you on fire." I glare at the stupid puppet. Andre was in between me and Robbie in the parking lot, ready if I ever tried to pounce on the nerd.

"Come on, Jade! Rex has lots friends there!" Robbie pleads.

"Yeah, and you don't!"

Robbie opens up his mouth, but I cut him off. "This will do you good, Robbie. Do yourself a favor, and ditch the puppet."

He didn't respond so I grabbed Rex out of his hands and tossed it to Andre, who opens his door and throws the puppet in.

"The puppet will be fine." I tell Robbie as I pull him towards the club. Andre follows as he beeps his car locked.

.

The bouncer already knows us, so he let us in immediately. The music was so loud that you could hear your eardrum jumping to the beat. Karma was full, as usual. A lot of horny guys and slutty girls ready to pounce on each other. I shove people out of my way, still pulling Robbie, till we got to the VIP room. I pushed the door open.

The music is moderate in here, so we could hear each other talk. A tower of vodka was already in the middle of the table along with calamari and shrimps. Beck was sitting idly next to a nervous Tori and a dancy Cat. She already had an empty shot glass in her hand.

"Good girl." I say to her, finally releasing Robbie, getting a shot glass. I could really use some drinks tonight.

"Whoa, whoa, Jade. We just got here." Andre tells me. I just smirk at him and hand him the glass. He smirks back and begins to pour vodka for himself.

"Andre?" Tori asks in concern, "You're really gonna drink that fast?"

"Yeah, Tori. You should make the most of your time in here." Andre tells her. We all nod in approval, even Robbie. Andre hands her the drink.

"Oh..Okay.." Tori says nervously, taking the glass. She drinks it deliberately.

"Atta girl" Andre says, patting her back. We all take a seat, then a drunk Sinjin walks in.

"Oh.. Oh, hey. Hey, guys! Uh.. What are you ? Andre! Oh hey, Robbie, you look fine tonighttt.. Pretty girls hehe I'm okay." He babbles on slurrily.

"Sinjin, I think you should lie down for a while." Beck tells him.

"And I think YOU" he pokes Beck's nose, "Should start opening doors!"

"Ooh, like a doorman?" Cat butts in. Sinjin was about to say something, raising a finger, 'till he collapsed. Beck and Andre carry him to the sofa.

"So… uh. Does that happen often?" Tori asks, obviously nervous.

"Let's pick up right where we left off." Beck says "So Tori you chose dare."

"Yes."

"I dare you to drink three shots."

She gulps.

"You're such a weenie! Even Robbie can do that!" I cry.

Robbie nods in agreement.

"Then if you're so great, do it then!" Tori tells Robbie.  
He then fills three shot glasses and drinks them fast, one by one. He shows his tongue to us, showing that he drank every single drop.

"Fine!" Tori growls, and drinks three shots of vodka.

"This is lame." I complain.

"What? I just drank three shots and—"

"Yeah. Three shots of vodka. It's not really that strong." I roll my eyes and call a waiter passing by. "Can I get a glass of scotch?"

"Make that two." I turn around to face my ex who just ordered the same thing as me. Actually, ordering our usual. I turn back to the waiter.

"And oh. Can I get a bottle of Absynthe for the old lady?" I gesture to Tori.

"Hey!" she says, sounding offended. The waiter nods and leaves with our orders. I notice Robbie fidgeting with his hands.

"Stop it, Robbie. Go out there and mingle."

"I don't think I can if—"

"Nobody likes the damn puppet!" He closes his eyes and nods. Good. Cat begins to dance, and pulls Robbie to dance with her. They dance in a non-intimate way. Beck and Andre were teaching Tori how to drink, so I waited impatiently for our drinks.

I look past a snoring Sinjin and notice the red love-seat by the corner. Beck and I had sex there.

"Jade?" Beck snaps me out of my trance. "Scotch is here."

"Oh. Thanks." I say, getting my drink out of his hand. Our fingers touch slightly, and I was slightly grounded. He pulled his hand away.

I drink my scotch, and suddenly I remember me and Beck's memories here in Karma: The smell of his breath even on my neck as danced. The frenzy that the drink gave us. The taste of scotch on his lips as we made out. The same taste in our tongues as we collided. Everything. I finish my glass, and I head out of the VIP room and into the dancefloor.

.

I feel the bass on my chest. I walked to the middle of the crowd. The music was so loud that I decided that I get lost in it. I dance my thoughts away.

"Jade?"

I stop dancing, and turned around to see the son of the owner of the club. "Oh hey, Tyler."

"You're dancing alone tonight?" he smirks. We talk a little louder so we could hear each other over the music. "Oh, yeah. I heard you and Beck broke up. Bummer."

"How did you—"

"I get updates all the time." He tells me as-a-matter-of-factly.

I grab the bottle that was in his grasp, and drank it. He chuckles. "Wanna go dance onstage?"

I raise an eyebrow, eyeing the wide stage that wasn't completely occupied.

"Come on! Go teach those bitches how to move!"

I smirk. "Lets' go."

**Beck's POV**

Damn it. Why did Tori have to be so needy? I have to go find Jade. She might be grinding with some other dude or..

"Beck, let's just stay inside." Tori tells me, still worried.

"Well, I'm going out there." Robbie says confidently.

"What?" Tori says, sounding astounded.

"Jade was right. I can do this." He said, grabbing a bottle before heading out. Cat giggles and follows him. Andre shrugs and stands up. I do too.

"What? You guys aren't leaving me here!" Tori pleads.

"You're kinda sucking the fun out, Tori." I finally tell her, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, you kinda do." Andre agrees with me. She pouts.

"You can hang out with Sinjin." Andre tells her, looking at the snoring boy on the sofa.

"Or you could just get drunk." I tell her before heading out. Now, where's Jade?

* * *

Next chapter's gonna be long too, I think hahaha

**Bade4Always, PearlSnorlax, coogle100, BlackraineXx,** Thank you, thank you. There you go. Hahaha  
**Crazywoobie:** I appreciate your reviews. Thank you  
**CreatingCassie:** haha sorry! I just had to end it there. The next chapters will be longer so.. haha  
**BJ13:** Hahahah no! I'm totally grateful for your reviews. Thanks a lot! Haha yes. Cause I just think Jade is such an amazing person, but she doesn't get much credit on the show.. And I hate how everybody adores Tori. It's just.. annoying.  
**TheDreamer006:** You're too loyal! Hahaha Thank you.


	21. Tipsy

This is a long one so... Pardon.

* * *

**(Still in Beck's POV)**

"Wow, look at Jadey go!" Cat cheered. We were just outside the VIP room and she was busy watching something.

"Cat, are sure that's—Holy Crow!" Robbie exclaims, finally paying attention to whatever cat is watching.

"Dang, she looks fine." Andre comments.  
I look at where they were staring and found the stage. There was a raven-haired girl in a glittery white dress that was dancing gracefully in the middle of the stage. _My favorite girl._

"Okay, guys. Fine I'll—" Tori comes out of the VIP room and notice our attentions were somewhere else. "What'd I miss?"

"Jadey's dancing onstage!" Cat giggles.

"She wh—" Tori turns around and sees the porcelain-skinned girl onstage. "Whoa. She's good." She says. Cat nods.

"Do you think we could go up there too?" Robbie asks.

"We'll give it a try." Andre shrugs, and we head to the stage.

We found Tyler by the stage. Apparently, he sees us too. "Hey, guys! Long time!"

"Hey, Tyler."

"Hey, Ty!" Cat exclaims.

"Oh, there's my favorite red-headed girl!" Tyler says, ruffling her hair.

She giggles. "So Ty, can we go up there with Jadey?"

"Sure! Up you go!" He grabs Cat's waist and lifts her up to the stage. Then he lets the others pass. Except me. "Can we grab drink?"

I nod and follow him to a bar counter, one of five in the club, the nearest one. We sit on the stools.

"Two Burbans." He orders, which came out quickly. "So.." He starts, then pauses. He takes a sip from his Burban. I too take a sip from my glass, knowing what was coming..

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN! YOU LET JADE GO? YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" he shouts at me, standing up. People around us were too drunk to care.  
I looked away from my friend, and looked up the stage. Jade was pushing a bottle of liquor to Tori. _Jade…_

"I know I am." I answer Tyler without looking away.

He sighs. "What did you do?"

"We were fighting a lot. I was tired. I didn't open the damn door."

"I know that."

"What?"

"I have eyes everywhere, my friend." He pats my back. "What I meant was, how did you break her?"

"I-I tried to kiss Tori."

"Who?"

"That girl over there." I point the now drinking girl in a red dress. "And Jade's always felt like I liked her."

"That's it? She's broken cause you kissed a girl-next-door type?"

"_Tried_, actually. It didn't happen." I explain. He shakes his head in confusion. "And no. I think it's because I didn't run after her. And then I hit on the girl she hates most."

"And that you were the only one she trusted._ And_ _loved._" he added.

I nod slowly, and take a sip from my drink. He does too. And then his fist collided with my face. I fell from the stool to the floor.

"WE HAD A DEAL, BECKETT!"

A bunch of people stare at us now. We ignore them. My drink spilled, so I picked an ice cube with my fingers and pressed it to my cheek.

"I know," I tell him, standing up. He sighs and orders another drink for me. "I regret every single second of this, Ty. I never wanted to hurt her."

"I would never do that to Caroline. You know that." He finishes the rest of his drink in a gulp. "Even if I had to break up with her, I would do it in nice way. God, Beck! What happened to the pact?"

I stare at my new glass. This is gonna be a long night..

**Jade's POV**

Finally! I got Vega to drink a whole bottle.

"I have to go to the girl's room." I tell Cat, who was grinding with Robbie, and left Tori dancing alone with her bottle.  
I'm tipsy now, but I still know what I'm doing.. I had just got out of the girl's room, on my way back to the stage when I felt a familiar grip on my arm.

"Hey, Jade." He greeted me.

"Wow, Ryder Daniels finally showed up!" I say sarcastically. "Thank you, for glorifying us with your presence."

"Miss me?" he asks. I roll my eyes. "You did pretty well on that play tonight. Well, actually. I kinda enjoyed the last part with your ex."

"You watched?" I say incredulously. He smirked. "You fucking bastard!" I try to punch his face but his hand caught my fist and pulled it to his lips, kissing it. He tugged it, pulling me to a hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I push myself off of him, and start to walk away.  
He caught my arm again, and this time, pulled me into a kiss. He kissed me softly with passion. I did miss him. I miss having someone to vent out on..  
Next thing I know, I was kissing him back, pulling him back to the girl's room, locking the door. He lifted me up on the sink, placed himself between my legs, and kissed me fiercely. I was grabbing his hair, and noticed it wasn't as soft as before.. What? Why is it—Oh, yeah. It was Beck's hair that I remembered. _Beck.._ I quickly pull away from Ryder, and jump off the sink.

"God, what am I doing? This is insane!" I exclaim.

"You wouldn't even let yourself have a good time, Jade!" Ryder shouts at me. "Forget about Beck!"

Now my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Beck? How did he know that I was—

"You were mumbling his name, Jade." He tells me, looking slightly hurt. "Forget it. I give up."

He walked away from me, and opened the door. I see myself in the mirror, with tears falling on my face.

**Tori's POV**

I already had danced with a bunch of guys, and peed six times (in the men's room. The girl's room was locked. I don't know why. The boys didn't mind it though.), but I still haven't seen Jade. I was lightheaded, looking for her, when tripped and someone caught me. "Uh, thanks." I say, then look up to the guy. "What the hell?"

"You're welcome, Vega." A very disappointed Ryder replies. "Do you need somewhere to sit? I don't think you've been in a place like this before."

"I-I don't know. I think I need some air.."

He rolls his eyes and sighs. "Come on." I let him drag me to the parking lot. We sit at the bumper of his car.

"Man, I have a weird headache." I say, massaging my forehead.

He chuckles. "You're tipsy, stupid."

"Oh. I haven't had much to drink before.."

"Ah, Tori the risk-taker."

"That's me!" I laugh lightly, then notice his mood. "Are you alright, Ryder? You seem.. bummed out."

"It's none of your business."

"Come on!" I cry. He kept staring at the club. "Fine then. I'll distract you.. I'll try more risky things like uh.. like.."

"Smoking?" he suggested.

"Sure!" I say. What? Why am I trying to cheer Ryder up?

"Dang, you really are tipsy. Not yet drunk though. Fine, Vega. Distract me." He then opens his car and gets a packet of cigarettes from the front seat. "Here."

He lights it up for me, and I take it. I put the stick in my lips and inhaled. I cough instantly. Ryder was laughing so hard

"You didn't tell me how to!" I yell at him, hand on my chest. He was laughing. Wow. He looked.. gorgeous.

"Never, trust your enemy, Vega." He says. Smirking at me.

"I hate you."

He leans his face closer to me. "I hate you more."

"There's no one in this planet that I hate more." I say, hoping that he'll close the distance between us..

"I hate you more than you hate me." He says cockily. I then grabbed his face and kissed him.  
After a few seconds of hesitation, I think, he kisses back. He pushed me backwards, making me lean on the bumper. I feel his hands snake around my body. And I seem to like it. He was kissing me very roughly, but Jade was right. He was a great kisser. His hand moved up to my breast. And I didn't mind. What? What am I doing? My knee was in his crotch, I think I liked the heat..

"Ryder?"

"Hmm?" he asks, his lips on my neck.

"Take me."

He then pulled away and looked into my eyes. A mixture of confusion and shock was on his face.

"Fuck me." I rephrase. It took some begging, and a lot of kissing to get there.. But in thirty minutes, I lost my virginity at the back of his car.

**Beck's POV**

Tyler had just wrapped up his lecture when Jade came to the bar counter, asking for a shot of patron.

"Hey, princess." Tyler greets her with smile, acting as if we weren't just talking about her.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. Something's up. I could tell.

"Nothing." She murmurs, tilts her head, and drinks the shot.

"Princess, why don't you dance with Becky here?"

"No." she snaps, not even bothering to look at him.

Tyler laughs cockily. "Is Jade West scared?" Next thing I know, Jade was pulling me to the dancefloor.

* * *

Tori lost her virginity! Haha. Who saw that coming? hahaha And how did the gang know Tyler, the owner of the club? What deal did he and Beck made? Who is Caroline? hahaha  
Questions? comments? Review pleasee

This is such a long story… Should I stop and make a part two? Should I just end this in a few chapters? Or should I continue making a looooong story?

**BJ13, Crazywoobie, jheny95, CreatingCassie, WZRDmeesh:** Thank you, guys! I really appreciate all your reviews It's getting close to a hundred! Haha  
**TheDreamer006:** hahaha Yeah. Scenes in here are pretty crazy.


	22. Bottledup feelings

This chapter is a long one. Sorry.

THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T!

* * *

**Robbie's POV**

I was still dancing when I noticed Andre kissing a girl shoved up the wall. Wow. Andre's really good. That's the fourth girl he's made out with tonight. I saw Cat dancing on the other side of the stage. She's so cute. I can't believe I grinded with her. It felt so.. nice. And now it's over. I sigh.

_"You can never get with that girl._" Rex's voice says to me. I look at my hands. There was no Rex there. I was making things up in my head. Maybe I should-

_"Go get Andre, and get me out the car!"_ The voice orders me. I try to ignore it.  
I look at Cat. She.. She's one of a kind. A grab a bottle from the hands of stranger, drank it up, and walked towards Cat. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey, Robbie! I—" I grabbed her for a kiss before she could finish her sentence. I felt her lips move against mine. I feel butterflies in my stomach, the good ones. Then she pulled away and looked at my face.

"I've been waiting all night for you to do that!" I smile in return and kissed her once more. I moved my lips to her bare shoulders, tracing down her neck. She moaned. She grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips again, her tongue begging for entrance, which I grant. I held her tight against me. Everything just felt so right.. Then she pulled away and looked at me again.

"You're so much hotter without your puppet." She smiled at me, then brought her lips back to mine.

**Beck's POV**

Jade faced me, put an arm on my shoulder, and we started to dance. She was staring in my eyes as I was staring in hers.

"What are you looking for?" I ask her. She was in deep, staring into my eyes.

"I dunno. Something.." she says.

"Jade, you can tell me anything."

She sighs. "Let's just have a good time, kay?"  
She doesn't wait for an answer and starts grinding with me. Her hands were in my hair as we moved. I place mine on her waist. Feeling her body once again was overwhelming. I haven't touched her in about two months. Man, I missed her. She turned around so she could grind with me properly, her back against my chest. I breathe in the scent of her neck. Damn. Did I crave her.  
She looked into my eyes, and pulled my mouth to hers. She turned to face me again, not breaking the kiss. Her fingers knotted to my hair, while my hands were crushing her against me. She granted my tongue to enter her mouth. I hear her moaning against my lips. I move my mouth to her neck, sucking it to leave a red mark. And then she pulled away. She looked at me, shook her head, then walked away. What the hell?

"Jade!" I scream for her over the crowd. "JADE!"

She didn't turn back. She kept walking. Walking towards the VIP room.

"What the hell was that about?" I cry when I finally arrived in the VIP room. She didn't answer. She just took the abandoned bottle of absinthe, and started drinking it.

"Give me that." I order her.

"No!"

I grab the bottle, and we played tug of war a little bit, then she let go. I put the mouth of the bottle to my lips, drinking it. She raises an eyebrow at me. I finish my gulps, then she grabs the bottle back, drinking the rest.

"I just don't get it.." she murmurs. "Why are you here, Beckett?" She's going to breakdown. Too much alcohol does this to her.. So I just watch her, listening to what she's going to say..

"My dad.. you know my dad, right? He's always out. He hates me. He never listens, never spends time with me.. Damn, I was one lonely little girl. Tyler wasn't enough. And then I found you." She looked at me, her blue eyes piercing my brown ones. And then she babbled on, "I was so happy when you were around. And then I thought, Maybe I can trust him. Maybe he wouldn't let me down. Maybe he could give me love I never had!"I see tears in her eyes fall to her cheeks. "But, no! You had to give up, on Tori's porch too! And then Ryder came. He was good, and sweet.. But I never loved him._ Because of you._ And now, he gave up on me too. You see, Beck? _Everybody leaves!_"

"Jade, that's not true."

"I gave everything to you, Beck! I trusted you! I told you everything about me! I let you in! You were the only person I let in! And then _you_ let me down!" She sobbed.

I approach her, and got the bottle. I set it on the table. I pulled her into my arms, whispering "I'm sorry" continuously.

She pounded on my chest, sobbing loudly. "You let me go, Beckett! I thought we were stronger than that! You chose Tori over me! You didn't even run after me! YOU DIDN'T CARE!"

"I'm so sorry, Jade. I was an idiot. I'm sorry for letting you go, I really am. I'm sorry. I love you. I love you so much." I feel tears escape from my eyes as I speak.

"No!" Jade tries to free herself from my arms, but I wouldn't budge. "Get off me!"

"No."

"Get away from me!"

"No, Jade."

She looks up at me, her eyes wondering.

"I'm not letting you go this time." I tell her. I crashed my lips against her kissing her roughly.  
She kisses back almost at once. I wipe her tears with a thumb, then kissing their tracks. "I love you," I whispered with every kiss. She grabs my jaw then kisses me fiercely once more. I push her up against the wall, lifting her up slightly. Her legs wrapped around my waist. She was moaning loudly as I suck her neck. We ignore a snoring Sinjin, and I carry her to the red love seat in the corner. I pin her down, kissing every inch of her neck. She pushes me slightly, stands up, then straddles me. She liked being on top. My tongue enters her mouth, and earns a loud moan. She unbuckles my belt as we kiss, pulls the zipper down, then reached inside my pants. I reach inside her sparkly dress, and pull her panties to her knees. She did her thing, placed herself on top of my crotch, and let me inside her. "Jade" I moaned. She was jerking up and down, gasping. She leans down and kisses me, moaning against my lips. I hold her against my chest, then I switch our places. I pull out, then jam myself back into her. She almost screamed. We did it for a few minutes more, and then I pull out. We were both gasping for air, though I was the only one sweating. She grabbed the bottle from the table, and drank. She passed it to me after. I give her quick kiss instead. She smiled and drank the rest of the liquor. I looked at her and promised myself, "I'm never letting this girl go."

/

Andre, Robbie, and Cat walk inside the room. Robbie and Cat were blushing, while Andre was panting. "Dude. Let's go. Tori texted. She's already in the parking lot waiting for us."

Jade's head was on my lap, and I was caressing her hair. She was drunk, but she didn't want to sleep. Not yet. "Okay, but we have to pay first—"

"I'll take care of it." Tyler says, walking in. He smiles brightly at me, seeing the girl on my lap.

Jade stands up, wobbling though. "Thanks, Ty." She whispered.

"You're welcome, princess." Tyler says, kissing the top of her head. She smiles faintly, then begins to collapse. I caught her, then carried her bridal-style.

"Thanks, Ty." I tell him, then we leave the room.

"Wait. What about Sinjin?" Robbie asks.

Andre groans. "Come on."

/

Tori was slightly blushing when we saw her at the parking lot.

"What happened to you, Tori?" Cat asks.

"Oh.. Nothing." She smiles. "Wait. Cat, are we still gonna sleep at your house? I mean, we reek of alcohol."

Cat's eyes enlarged at the thought. "My parents are gonna kill me!" she whimpered.

"We'll-We'll sleep in my house then…" Jade says slurringly, stirring in my arms, "Put me down, Beck."  
I do so, but let her lean on me for support. "Nobody's ever home.. C-C'mon! We-we have to continue the slumber.. party.." she continues.

"O-okay then. I love you, Jadey." Cat says, then hugs Jade.

"I love you too, Cat." She hugs back. Cat squeaked in delight while Tori's eyes bulged. I chuckle. You gotta love drunk Jade.

"Uh, guys? A little help here?" Robbie says. He and Andre had Sinjin on their shoulders, trying to get him into the car. Cat and Tori went to their side, while I help Jade into the front seat of my car. I slid on her seatbelt.

"I love you, Beckett." She murmured. I smile.

"I love you more, Jadelyn." I tell her, then kiss her forehead.

**Jade's POV**

I hear someone trying to open the door. Who had the key to my house? Ugh. My mind was spiraling. Damn. I had too much to drink. I almost couldn't move. Beck was carrying me in his arms. Then I hear the door click, and then Beck trudged us inside.

"There are mattresses in the basement. Just get them and take them to Jade's room. We're all sleeping there." He says. What? He was gonna let them all into my room? I had stuff there! Lots of stuff!

"Even Sinjin?" Tori asks. They brought Sinjin! No, Beck. Don't let Sinjin into my room!

He sighs. "Yes. Even Sinjin." Damn you, Beckett! I feel him trudge up the stairs, and open the door to my room.

"Waaait. I-I have to p-pee.." I tell him slurringly. I was really drunk. It took a lot of effort to blurt out those words.

"Okay." Beck says, setting me down to the bathroom door. I peed really quick, and wobbled to get outside. I feel Beck scoop me up again, and then placed me gently on the bed. He took off my stilettos, then adjusted my pillow. He leaned down to kiss my lips. I caught his arm when he pulled away. I feel like he's going downstairs to help the others.  
No. Please don't leave. Beck, don't leave me.

"Stay." I whispered. It was all that I could manage from all my drunkenness. He whispers something back, but I didn't quite catch it. And that was when I felt the darkness consume me to sleep..

* * *

Just to clear a few things up.. Jade still knew what she was doing when she had sex with Beck. hahaha She only got drunk afterwards, just in spirit of partying hahaha Questions?  
Still don't know who Tyler and Caroline are? Take a guess, guys! No harm there hahaha :) :)

**BadeFan:** Thank you! What do you mean by "who do you think he could play Tyler?"? Sorry., I didn't get it.. Aww, I'm sorry. I can't put any more Ryder-Jade coz this a Bade story.. But I am thinking of making one..  
**WZRDmeesh:** Thank you haha Yeah, well… I think Tori needs to spice it up a little bit haha  
**PearlSnorlax:** hahahah that would be interesting but sorry.. hahaha I don't think Jade would let anybody do that to her. Tipsy or not haha  
**coogle100, Crazywoobie, jheny95:** Thank you guys! I REALLY appreciate your reviews, that's why I take the time to respond to them  
**TheDreamer006:** OHMYGOSH! YOU'RE MY 100th REVIEW! THANK YOUUUU! Ahaha Come on, take a guess! You can PM if you want!  
**BJ13:** Thank you! I love your reviews! :D :D hahaha okay then!


	23. The real sleepover

Hi, guys! Sorry it took me a while to update.. I have school now, so you know.. Ugh. Summer's over! :((( haha So just to clear a few things up:

Beck was tipsy when he and Jade did it, but he didn't drink when Jade handed him another bottle. So while Jade was drinking the rest of the bottle of absinthe, he sobered up, taking care of her. He didn't drive drunk. Also, Andre wasn't drunk. He didn't need alcohol to make a move on girls, unlike Robbie :)) Hihi.

And oh! Since many of you liked Ryder-Jade, I'm currently making one, cause Beck's still an ass. :) Comments? haha

* * *

**Andre's POV**

We were in Jade's room, sitting on the dark-colored beanbags on the floor. We already placed the two large mattresses we found in Jade's basement on both sides of the room.  
Beck had his back leaning on Jade's bed, his hands playing with Jade's, which was dangling off the side of her bed. She was the only one knocked out. Oh, Sinjin too, who was occupying one of the mattresses.

"So.. When did that happen?" Tori asks, breaking the silence. Beck looks up and smiles.

"Long story." He says, kissing Jade's palm.

"So, are you.. like back together now?"

"I dunno. Hopefully." Beck answers. I feel a twinge of jealousy. Jade was an awesome girl, and I liked her but... She belongs with Beck. I'm happy for them. I smile to myself.

"So, Tori, what happened to you tonight?" Beck asks her without looking away from Jade's hand.

"Oh, I danced with a couple of guys. The alcohol really helped. Then I made out with this guy, I'm not telling who—"

"Hey, guys!" Cat bounces inside the room, holding a bottle. Robbie came in after her and sat down, holding a couple bottles more.

"Watcha got there?" I ask the redhead.

"I got more drinks for everyone!" She giggles.

"We got them from the basement in a box labeled 'In case of Cat'." Robbie adds.

"What?" I ask.

"Jade makes me drink whenever I sleep over. She says she can talk to me properly that way." Cat says as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What do you talk about then?" Robbie asks. I was curious too. I see Beck's and Tori's heads snap up.

"Beck." She answers. "And a few more stuff.. I don't know! I only remember when I drink!"  
We quickly push the bottle she was holding to her face.

"Come on, Cat! Drink!" Tori pushed. We were all curious about what goes on in Jade's mind.

"Yeah, go on, little red!" I also try. We wanted to know what happened back when she was dating Beck. I glance at him. He wasn't stopping us shove a bottle up to Cat's mouth. He had the same curiosity in his eyes. Maybe about how she feels (maybe still) about him.

"Cat, maybe just little sip?" Robbie asked her. She blushed. What in the name?

"Okay." She pulled them bottle to her mouth, and chugged it down.

/

"And one time, Jade was so sad and she.." Cat sobbed. "She tried to cut herself with her scissors, and I cried when I saw the blood."

Cat was drunk. I think this is the tenth of the millions of stories she has with Jade. We were all quiet. We couldn't take what Cat was mostly saying. She was telling most of Jade's pained parts. I didn't know anybody who experienced this much pain. Who knew she felt like this past her tough exterior? Poor Jade. I look at Beck. He seems to be holding back tears, kissing each of Jade's fingers as if to apologize.

Cat continued. "And then tried to get the scissors from her, but it hurt me instead… Jade hugged me, and promised never to do that again.." she whimpered.

"I'M A FREAKING IDIOT!" Beck suddenly exclaimed. We all look at him, with pained expressions. He stood up, grabbed a bottle from Robbie, chugging it down.

"Beck!"

"Beck, stop it." We try to calm him down.

"Daddy, no!" Cat cried. "I'm sorry!"

I stood up, and grabbed the bottle from him. "This isn't gonna help, Beck!"

"What am I supposed to do?" he snapped at me. "I'm a horrible person! She deserves better!"

"Well there's nothing else you can do, but be there for her!" I shout at him. "I would, if I could!"

Beck stared at me, realizing what I was implying.

"But she loves you." I say softly. Tori cast me a sympathetic look while Robbie had his mouth open. "Just… Be strong. For her."

Beck sighed, and looked at the beautiful girl sleeping on the queen-sized bed. He closed his eyes, and nodded. We all returned to our previous positions, and sat in silence for a while.

/

"Lookie, guuuys!" I-It's Beck and Jade stuff!" Cat announced slurrily, putting a box labeled "Beckett" in the middle. She came from the basement with Robbie, getting more drinks. It was our fault she was drunk though. But _this_ is interesting.

We scrambled to the box, inspecting everything inside: A bunch of letters, receipts, a glass shoe, movie tickets, a shoelace, pictures, a locked diary, and a pair of handcuffs.

"Handcuffs? Ooh, somebody got kinky." Tori held out the cuffs, teasing Beck, who was weirded out. I was too.  
Something's different with Tori.. I took a look at her and notice something on her inner thigh. Is that dried blood? Did she just lose her virginity? I shake the thought away. Nah, Tori's too much of a goody-goody to lose her v-card in a club. Maybe she's in her period and something's wrong with her tampon? Oh, crap. She saw me staring at her thighs.

"See something you like?" she asks me. I furrow my eyebrows. Okay, this is _definitely_ not Tori.

"Hey, Beck. Isn't this Tyler?" Robbie suddenly asks, showing a picture of four people. One was obviously Beck. Next to him was Jade, who still had light brown hair back then, followed by a laughing Tyler and a smiling Caroline.

**Beck's POV**

I got the picture from Robbie and started smiling. Brought up a lot of memories.. My reminiscing was abruptly interrupted by Tori. "How do you guys know each other?"

Andre chuckles, and so do I. "It's kind of a long story Tor.."

.

_"You have to swear, you won't hurt her." Tyler looks at me sternly._

_"I swear, I won't. I love her, Ty." I answer truthfully._

_He sighs, "This is a bit weird, but given the circumstances… I'm trusting you."_

_I smile._

_"And don't break that trust, Beck. Or I'll break your face!" he threatened me. I smirk._

_"I'll do the same if you hurt Car. I'll be breaking bones too."_

_"Let's make a pact." He says._

_We wrote our past in sheet of paper, sliced our right hands with a knife, and signed with our blood. We were this damn serious._

_._

"Beck?" Tori snaps me out of my flashback. "Are you gonna tell me the story or not?"

I smile. "Some other time, Tor."

"Uh, guys. Maybe we should turn off the lights? I don't feel good watching them." Andre tells us, indicating Cat and Robbie who now were making out on the carpet.

I chuckle. "Okay, just hand me the handcuffs first."

"Why?" Tori asks, already handing me the metal cuffs.

I smirk. "Jade's not gonna be happy when she wakes up. Seeing you guys here in her room, while having an intense hangover."  
I attach one cuff to my wrist, and the other to Jade's. "Tori could you—"

"I got it." Andre interrupts me, making his way to turn off the lights for Tori, but then stops on his tracks. "Beck?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we good?"

"Yeah, dude."

"Oh." He replies in relief. He then clicks the light off, leaving us in darkness. I hear his footsteps head towards Tori's mattress. We still hear smooch noises, and a little giggling and moaning from Cat and Robbie, which we ignore. They were gonna have to sleep in the carpet unless they wanna sleep beside Sinjin.

"Andre?" I call to him in the dark.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for stopping me make an ass out of myself."

"What are bestfriends for

* * *

hey. Yeah.. I apologize again guys.. And oh! Your guesses about Tyler and Caroline are pretty close! Keep guessing though, guys haha

Might be posting the new Ryder-Jade story soon... ?

WZRDmeesh, coogle100, Hahaha I do too! It can't last though...  
Badefan, ohhh hahaha Yeah, Logan would be a good actor for Tyler.. :) :) But I want Jo to play Caroline. Hope that doesn't ruin Kendall-Jo ships hehe  
PearlSnorlaxx, Close! hehehe :) Thanks for guessinggg  
superstar1030, Crazywoobie: Thank you guys! Sorry, I updated late :(  
TheDreamer006, you are special hahahha Pretty close! :) :)  
CreatingCassie, thanks :) :) :) hahah it had to end though.. :(  
BJ13, hope I answered your questions at the top! haha Close though. Tyler's in the same age as Jade and Beck. :) He's the son of the owner of Karma :))  
Guest, thank you! hahah welcome to the story :) hope you enjoy this :)

KEEP GUESSING GUYS! LOL Might be revealing about Tyler & Caroline in the next or next next chapter hihi  
Anybody watch the Vampire Diaries? Notice the names? :))


	24. Goodmorning, Jade

Hey, guys! Sorry it took a while.. Schoolwork, y'know :( Oh, hey! Please read my new story,** Open Water.** It's Ryder-Jade though.. Just please? :( There's no Ryder in the characters, so I just put it under Jade.. Please give it a chance.. :)

This is in Jade's POV :)

* * *

I wake up to a familiar sound of breathing beside me.

I open my eyes and see my favorite person in the world with his arms around me. I wasn't sure if this was real. My head was pounding. Ugh, why did I drink too much?  
Beck seemed to feel me moving, and opened his eyes.

"Hey." He smiles at me. I wanted to smile back at him, but my head hurt too much.

I try to stand up, wobbling a little, and head to the bathroom. Everything was a bit blurry since I was so dizzy, but I think I just passed a snoring Tori sleeping in one of my mattresses next to a drooling Andre on the floor. Ugh, what a hangover. I turned and saw Beck, one step behind, following me. I open the door to the bathroom, and head to the sink.

Ew. There was puke in it. Who the hell?

I open the faucet to let it drain. I grabbed my mouthwash and poured it in a glass, then started to gargle. Beck grabbed the glass, and gargled himself. We spit at the same time, and I head back to bed.  
I glanced at him, and he looked so confused. He looked so darn cute, I wanted to kill him. Ugh. So then I pulled him on top of me, and started kissing him. I was holding him tight to me, with my legs wrapped around his waist. His lips then moved to my neck. A moan escaped from my mouth.

"Jade?" he murmurs against my skin.

"Hmm?" I manage to answer back.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm kissing you while this lasts." I rolled over, straddled his waist, then started kissing him again.

He chuckles. "You can kiss me anytime now, babe."

I paused to look at him, confused. He had a slight smirk on his face. What the hell with these dreams! I continued kissing him then. He chuckled once more.

"Jade?"

"What?" I paused again, a bit annoyed now. My headache was getting worse, and he was still so confusing even in dreams.

"This isn't a dream." He tells me. It took me a few seconds to realize what he was saying. What happened last night.. I danced. He danced with me. We kissed. We screamed. We fought. He was sorry. We made up. We had…_ Dang._ They were real. We're okay…

"Why are you smiling?" Beck suddenly asks me, smiling back himself. I was about to say something when a loud snore was heard from someone not familiar. I pushed myself off of Beck, and see for myself. Tori was sleeping in one of my mattresses with Andre on the floor. Cat and Robbie were wrapped up with each other in a blanket on my carpet. And to my far right was a wasted Sinjin, loudly snoring in another mattress.

"WHAT IN JESUS' NAME? EVERYBODY UP!" I shout. Everyone woke up with a start. Ugh, now my heads hurts even more. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

Tori groaned, massaging her temples. "Jade, you didn't have to scream so loud."

"Get your ass out of my bed!" I order her.

"Why is Jadey in a bad mood?" Cat asks, rubbing her eyes.

"Probably cause she has a bad hangover, and you guys are in her room." Beck answers for me. I was seething.

"Goodmorning, Jade. Thanks for making me sleep in your bed." Sinjin suddenly says. I lunged towards him, wanting to strangle his neck, but something on my wrist caught me. I couldn't move. "What the—BECK!"

"I told you she'd be angry." He tells Andre, who nods, laughing.

"Why the hell am I handcuffed to you?"

"So you won't kill anybody." He smiles and kisses my forehead. I groan, and plop myself back to bed, pulling Beck with me.

"Ugh. My head hurts." Tori groans. Andre laughs.

"Mine too." Cat whimpers.

"We need coffee. Jade, where do you keep your caffeine?" Robbie asks.

Sinjin answers for me, "Jade doesn't have coffee right now. She emptied it yesterday."  
How the hell does he know that? Ughhh the freak still comes in my house? All of us stared at him. Well, Beck and I most likely glared.

"Are you still not gonna let me kill him now?" I shout at Beck.  
He closes his eyes, and massaged his temples. "Sinjin, just leave."

But the freak pleads, "But I don't want to. I—"

"Leave!" Beck orders, pointing to the door. The nerd scrambles to his feet and runs away as fast as he could. Wow, Beck's improving already. I don't care if my head hurts really badly, and I don't care if there are people that would probably watching, but I grab Beck and start kissing him hard. I heard a gasp from Robbie.

"Uh, I'm just gonna go… Uh. To the bathroom." I heard Andre say.

"Aww." Tori says. Cat giggles.  
I pull away and look at Beck. He beams at me.

"I love you." He tells me. I felt my heart skip a beat. He loves me. I smile, and pecks his lips one more time in return.

.

"Uh, Jade? Where are the keys to the handcuffs?" Beck asks me.

"I don't know! Don't you have it?"

"No."

"What?" He drags me the box in the middle of the floor. My Beck box.

"Who the hell brought it up here?" I scream.

Cat whimpers. "Ah! Jade's gonna kill me!" then she ran heading downstairs. Robbie runs after her. I roll my eyes. I made Andre and Tori fix the beds. Beck was digging through the box, looking for the keys.

"It's not in there!" I tell him.

"Where is it then?" He asks me.

"I don't know! You were the one who always tied me to the bed! Where did you place them?" Beck blushed and glanced at the two who were pretending they didn't hear anything. Andre began to whistle.

"I think it's in the RV.." Beck says. I groan. "Let's just get you changed then we go back to the RV, is that okay?"

"No! I need my coffee! My head hurts like a lot! And not the good kind!" I complain.

"Yeah, mine too." Tori says, plopping down _my _bed. But I was too dizzy to shoo her away.

"Yeah, I could use some caffeine too." Andre adds.

"Fine, let's go to Jetbrew first."

"Jadey?" Cat peeps through the doorway. I glance at her. "Can I borrow clothes? I feel really itchy in my dress now.."

"Yeah, Jade, can I too?" Tori asks.

"NO!"

"Come on, Jade. Why not?" Robbie asks, stepping inside the room, seeming concerned for Cat.

"CAUSE I can't change with this" I raise my hand which was handcuffed to Beck. "So, if I'm going to Jetbrew in clothes from last night, we're ALL going to Jetbrew wearing clothes from last night."

* * *

**Tori's POV**

We stepped out of the car, and sat on the tables outside the coffee shop. I was a bit uneasy. Almost everyone was staring at us.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" I finally asked the others. Andre chuckled and Robbie blushed.

"Ooh! Maybe because we look like cupcakes!" Cat exclaimed.

Jade rolled her eyes. "It's called the 'walk of shame', Vega." She tells me. Beck smirks.

"The what?" I ask.

"It's when you've done something bad the previous night, and people smell or sense it on you the next morning." Beck explains. Cat blushed.

"Well I'm not ashamed of anything, so… I don't care." Jade says simply. "But why are YOU all uneasy there? Have YOU done something bad last night?"

Everyone looked at me. No. I'm not gonna tell them I've had sex with Ryder last night! Especially not Beck and Jade.

"Uhh, nothing! I just.. Drank a lot of alcohol, that's all.." I say, but they seem unconvinced. "Oh, and uh.. I puked in your sink last night."

"That was you?" Beck asked.

"Ew, Tori." Cat says to me.

Jade put her hands in front of as if to strangle me, I jerked as reflex. "I'm gonna—"

"No, you don't." Beck says, pulling her away with his cuffed hand. "Let's get you some coffee, babe." She glared at me before entering the coffee shop.

"Hey, I wanna come too! I want sprinkles!" Cat says, running after them.

.

Andre and Robbie were practically snoring on the table, and I was left with no one to talk to. So I looked around a bit. The people outside would probably judge me, so I decided to look inside the shop through the glass. Beck and Jade were holding hands with their cuffed ones.

_Aww, they seem so sweet._ I thought to myself. _They really do belong with each other._

And that was when a pretty blonde flung herself to Jade, hugging her. I smile smugly to myself.

_Man, Jade is going to kill her._ I chuckle a bit. But then Jade… hugged her back.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

Review, please...

PearlSnorlax: I'm sorry about that.. I'm trying as fast as I could! thank you for your review :)  
asian fusion-tike: really? Awww! Thank you!  
Guests 1 & 2: Thank you, guys! Keep reviewing, please... :)


End file.
